Promises and SPR
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: <html><head></head>Okay this is the story I mentioned at the end of Moments, basically it revolves around Lin and his mystery family it's really cute and the case is about a wrist watch wonder what could interest Naru so much that he would look into this? Read to find out!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I love NaruMai but I felt like I should do something else for once. I read a LinMai and found it rather interesting. So I was sitting one day and this brilliant idea popped into my head! I would write a LinMai but I don't like leaving Naru alone because I love that Narcissist so this came into my head. Enjoy! (Happens after Naru and Lin return from England, they know he's Oliver Davis, and all that). **

**(For your benefits I'll up-date every Wednesday and Friday, deal?)  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter One

"That's it! We've had enough of your laid back attitude! This is the fifth school, are you listening? We're sending you to your brother in Japan!" my mother shouted.

"What! No you can't do that!" I shot back.

"We can and we will, pack your bags you leave as soon as possible," my father's stony voice answered, I turned on my heels and ran upstairs. I slammed the door to my bedroom and looked at the black cat on my bed. I smirked at it.

"It worked," he looked up at me with intelligent blue grey eyes.

_Japan SPR_

Mai's P.O.V

I walked into the office humming to myself as I prepared Naru's tea; I frowned when he didn't call for it. I carried the tea to his office and knocked on the door.

"Mai, tea!" he called I rolled my eyes.

"I already have it," I told him opening the door Lin-san was inside also and I got the feeling I was messing something important up, I flushed as I placed Naru's tea on his desk.

"Sorry about that, would you like some tea, Lin-san?" I asked.

"No thank you Taniyama-san," he wasn't even looking at me so I just turned and left. Something didn't feel right both Lin-san and Naru seemed more agitated then usual. My musing was interrupted by the jingling of the front door I got up and smiled politely at the girl standing at the door she looked around my age.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked she was pulling around a suitcase, a duffle bag, a purse, and a cat carrier that was on top of her suitcase. She dropped the duffle bag and purse of the ground.

"Are Koujo and Noll here?" she asked I was a little startled by her question.

"Lin-san and Naru?" I asked her she nodded before I could answer Naru's office opened and they both walked out. She turned to look at them and a smiled crossed her face.

"Long time so see," she said walking over to them. She hugged Lin-san and the next thing she did left me speechless she turned and hugged Naru.

Naru's P.O.V

I hugged her back slightly and then she pulled away a knowing smile on her face.

"You're here earlier then expected," Lin said he seemed to be trying not to look to happy.

"Yup, there was that much traffic in the air or on the roads," she answered a strange look crossed her face and she turned to look at Mai.

"My apologizes. I'm being rude aren't I?" she asked. "I'm Lin Rena (Pronounced Rina), Koujo's little sister," she smiled at Mai.

"And you must be Taniyama Mai, it's nice to finally meet you," she shook the speechless girls' hand and something dangerously close to compassion started to rise at Mai's expression.

"Lin-san's sister?" was what she finally managed to stutter out. I had to hold back a chuckle as she turned on her brother.

"You didn't tell them I was coming?" she demanded of her brother. "That's really cruel Koujo," Rena turned again to Mai. Then again the reason she was here wasn't really a pleasant one.

"You would do the same thing in my place, considering exactly why you're here," Rena scoffed.

"Well then I implore forgiveness to my older brother then so that God won't punish me," Rena said sarcastically.

"How about we sit down," I suggested.

"Sure," she agreed and took a seat.

"You too Mai," I told the stunned girl all she could do was do as she was told and Lin took a seat next to Mai.

"You probably have a million questions," Rena said smiling gently at Mai.

"Kind of," the girl said.

"We would have given you a warning Mai," I said.

"But I just received a call from my parents a few hours ago telling me that my sister was coming to Japan," Lin added.

"Oh, so you're visiting?" Mai asked.

"Nope, I'm going to live here from now on," Rena said. "Or at least until I'm in collage,"

"Really?" she asked Rena nodded. I was sort of hoping that Mai wouldn't ask why.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Mai asked suddenly.

"We'll just tell them when they get here," I said I looked up sharply when I heard a cat sound coming from Rena's things.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," she called as she walked over to her bags and pulled out a black cat.

"Rena, what is that?" Lin asked.

"Koujo, I thought that you'd be a little smarter then that considering that you've spent so much time with Noll," she said holding the cat to her lap. I shot her a look. "My bad I mean Naru,"

"Noll? How long have you known Naru?" Mai asked.

"Since I can remember," she said.

"Rena," Lin said.

"It's a cat Koujo, a mammal, an animal with four legs, a being with a heart beat, a creature created by God, whatever you want to call it, but it's my pet, the only company I've had since you left England, again," she said cradled the cat to her chest. I covered my mouth to hide the smiled that was threatening to appear as Lin fought with himself.

"You can take the rest of the day off Mai,"" I said smirking at her expression. "It'll give your mind time to simulate what's going on," she gave me a look but got up.

"Well then, your majesty, I'll take my leave then," she said stiffly. "It was nice meeting you," she smiled gently at Rena, stuck her tongue out at me, turned on her heels, and left; Rena started to chuckle.

"I like her," she commented I rolled my eyes.

"You like anyone who's as childish as you," I reminded her.

"And you like anyone who's as smart as you," she replied the cat meowed at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"What's its name?" I asked.

"_His _name is GD," she finally said I bite back my sarcastic comment.

"Rena before you and Naru can start fighting I want answers," Lin said.

"About what Koujonii-san?" she'd taken to Japanese easily enough.

"This is the fifth school in less then sixth months, what are you thinking?" he demanded. "Do you even realize the seriousness of the situation?"

"And here I was thinking that you where fun," she muttered.

"This is serious, Rena," he snapped.

"I had to! Can we leave it at that?" she demanded.

"Rena, you d understand the difference between our parents and me, correct?" Lin asked.

"I wouldn't have gotten away with the first school,"

"You will work part time at SPR, go to school, not fail a signal class, and you will behave, understood?"

"Loud and clear," she answered.

"You got another shiki," I noted looking at the scar like tattoo on her arm.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I got this one a month ago," it was in another rune shape, only they knew what it meant and I had no interest in studying shiki.

"That leaves one to five," Lin said a little shocked.

"Better believe it older brother, and I'm younger then you when you got five," Rena gloated.

""I can only hope that you control them and that they don't control you," Lin told her.

"It wouldn't surprise me," I added she glared at us and then broke down laughing.

"What?" we asked.

Rena's P.O.V

I started laughing and after they shared a look they turned to me.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking," I answered scratching GD behind his ear.

"You can still do that?" Koujo asked.

"Gasp, Lin Koujo still had a sense of humor, I would have thought that Noll would have taken that from you by now," I pretended to be surprise. "Oh, look at that, KoujoNoll one and Rena two,"

"How do you get two that was one insult," Noll demanded.

"But one of me insulted two of you and two of you insulted me once, you do the math intelligent one," I said smiling at his defeat.

"When are you going to take me home?" I asked suddenly. "The flight was long and I hurt like shit," Noll raised an eyebrow at me and I saw Koujo's eyebrow twitch.

"And since when do you talk like that?" he asked.

"Since I've been allowed to roam free," I replied.

"Let's get going," Koujo said I got up and put GD in his bag. Noll helped me with my bags, the ride to their pen house was quite but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Which is my room?" I asked when we entered the pen house it was on the 17th floor.

"That one there," he pointed to the one at the end of the hall.

"And in which bathroom can I put my girly things in?" I asked smirking at their expressions.

"That one," Koujo pointed at a bathroom.

"We won't even go in," Noll added I smiled.

"Well good night gentlemen," I said hugging them. "I really am glad to see you again," I walked to my room and pulled GD out of his bag.

_GD you couldn't think something better then that? _Gene's voice demanded in my head.

"You got me kicked out of five schools couldn't you think of something better," I told him.

_You wanted to do it_

"Yeah I know," I answered. "I need to change," he hoped out of the bed and I opened the door enough so he could slip out. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I opened the door and let Gene back in.

"Good night Gene," I told Gene picking him up and getting on the soft king sized bed.

_Night Rena_

Knock! Knock!

I groaned and curled into a little ball huddling to the warmth.

Knock! Knock!

"Rena get up!" the voice sounded familiar.

_Rena its Lin_

"Not now Gene I'm tired," I slurred out.

"Rena I'm coming in," the voice called.

_Rena Lin's coming _

I felt someone shake my shoulder and I closed my eyes tighter.

"I'm really tired," I said remember the events form yesterday.

"The direction to SPR is on the table come by the office later, got it?" Koujo asked.

"Mmmhmm," he let go of my shoulder and I grabbed his wrist. "Be safe,"

"You too," I let go and curled back into a sleeping position.

"Mai's P.O.V

I made my way to the office full determined to get the answers I deserved today. How dare that narcissist take advantage of my confused mind to make me look like a fool! I was capable of doing that myself, and I wanted to get to know Rena a little better. I walked up the stairs to the office and walked in.

"Mai tea!" that, jerk, was already being a slave drive. I stomped into the mini kitchen and started making tea.

"Mai is this a bad time?" I jumped at Lin-san's voice and flushed turning to look at him.

"Not really," I replied he gave me a small smile.

"I was actually hoping that you would do me a favor," he admitted sheepishly. I blushed; Lin-san wanted me to do a favor?

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"My sister isn't really known for behaving, she transferred into your high school and I was wondering if you would be wiling to keep an eye on her?" he asked I was taken by surprise but Lin-san really did look worried.

"Sure no problem," I told him he gave me a small smile.

"Thank you Mai," I blushed but hide it by turning around and placing the tea on a tray.

"Would you like something to drink?" I offered.

"No that's alright," I let a breath out as I heard him walk towards his office. I dropped the drink off at Naru's office and came back to sit at my desk. I started to play with a pack of stick notes wondering why on earth I was suddenly so happy after being asked a favor. Something was seriously wrong with me now a day.

"Mai-chan, if you keep think so hard your head will start to smoke," I jumped as Bou-san placed a hand on my head I smiled and lunged myself at him.

"Bou-san!"

"Whoa, yeah nice to see you too kid," he said patting my head a little shocked. Someone cleared their throat and we turned to look at Naru and Lin-san.

"Hey Naru, Lin-san," he greeted.

"Are you alone or is everyone else coming today as well?" Naru asked.

"Why do we have a new case?" Bou-san asked I smiled slightly happy that at least one I was in on the secret.

"No," before Naru could finish everyone else came into the office even Masako and John.

"Actually we're all free today and we decided to come and see if we could wrestle you and Lin outside for a much needed break," Bou-san admitted I smiled that was really sweet of them. I watched as Naru scowled. That narcissist would never like the idea of a break would he? We turned as the door opened and I smiled my greeting at Rena-san.

"Sorry that I took so long but you know how tiring a flight can be, and wow there is a lot of people here," she said eyes wide as she took in the crowd.

Yasuhara's P.O.V

Now _who_ could that be?

Takigawa's P.O.V

Who was _that?_

Ayako's P.O.V

I looked at the girl she was probably a little shorter then Mai, she was decent looking. She had long black wavy hair and amber eyes; I hadn't seen those in a while. She had refined features, interesting. She was wearing a black cardigan with a white tank top, dark jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Now what was her name?

John's P.O.V

I looked at Yasuhara-san and Bou-san and smiled at the poor girl.

Masako's P.O.V

She was plain looking that was obvious enough if she could attract the attention of Takigawa and Yasuhara she had to be.

Rena's P.O.V

The silence seemed to stretch out for ages and I was starting to grow uncomfortable under their stares. Deciding for the sake of my mental health I broke the silence.

"Hello, I'm Lin's little sister," and I smiled at them.

Everyone's P.O.V (except for the people who know)

Lin-san's little sister!

**Author's Note: chapter one is done. Now we go on to see the reaction everyone has. I think this story is developing nicely don't you? Please review! And I'm sure that everyone wants to know about Rena so I'll tell you what submit your questions and Rena will answer them in the next chapter deal?  
><strong>

**Love**

**Eclipse **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! This is the next chapter funny moments and so on and so forth and seems that Rena just can't stay out of trouble. New case in the next chapter and shocking secrets revealed. So onto the story!**

**Enjoy!  
>I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT<strong>

Chapter Two

Rena's P.O.V

Naru and Koujo had fled to their office after giving a brief explanation leaving me all the hard work. Mai had brought us tea and we were now sitting in the conference area Gene was curled up in my lap.

_This is why I prefer being a cat_

_Shut up_

"So your Lin's sister?" Takigawa asked I nodded.

"Koujo's the oldest," I told him taking a sip of the tea. I could see that they were debating on whether to get blackmail information out of me or just have a conversation.

"How long have you known Naru?" Yasuhara asked.

"Since I was born so sixteen years," I answered oh yeah I could definitely see the wheels turning in their heads.

"You knew Eugene the right?" Ayako asked when I had introduced myself she's placed a possessive hand on Bou-san I wasn't sure she noticed it herself but I was going to have a little fun.

_Of course she knew me hello people we've known each other since we were kids!_

"Yup," It was a long story actually when Noll came back with Gene's body and left again for Japan I'd gotten my forth shiki a river spirit but in the process Gene some how got attracted to the magic circle and the same time I made a contract with my forth shiki I made it with Gene. No one knew about our situation I don't think people would take it too nicely.

"Why did your parents send you to Japan?" Masako asked Gene didn't like her one bit then again, I, didn't like how she'd manipulated Noll either.

"My parents thought it would be good for me to change atmospheres," I responded it wasn't a lie by any standards just not detailed.

"Ojou-sama, what school will you be going to?" Yasu asked me I already had a nickname I liked him though he seemed like fun. I though about it for a moment what high school in there right mind would take in a transfer student that had been kicked out of five schools previously.

"You know what that's a very interesting question, I don't have the faintest clue," I admitted.

"Then you're lucky that all schools are on break now," he told me I smiled.

"You're right,"

"Oh look at the time we have to go, don't we Masako?" Ayako said the girl nodded and together they shoved the protesting boys out the door. I looked at Mai who was giving them a confused look I smiled at her.

"They don't like me very much do they?" I asked she jumped getting a little nervous.

"No it's not that I guess Ayako and Masako are just so used to having all the attention to themselves that they got a little jealous," Mai said I gave a half smile.

_Your using this situation to your advantage isn't you?_

_Why Eugene how well you know me, besides the more they think that I'm innocent the better.  
><em>

"You're actually going to my high school I thought Lin-san would have told you by now," Mai said I raised an eyebrow, oh right Noll's assistant that he met on a case! Right no duh I was going there the school did owe SPR a favor.

"Thanks, did Koujo tell you?" I asked her she nodded something about this girl seemed interesting.

"Yeah he did," why was she so nervous it was almost like she was trying to hide something. Was it about me going to her school or was it about Koujo.

"Well Mai I have to get going to, moving from one country to the next means you have to do a lot of shopping, catch you later okay?"

"Sure," she said smiling warmly.

"And I know you heard that so I'll take you silence as an okay to leave, I'll meet you two at home!' I called over my shoulder they had yet to hide something that I could not find. The thought brought back a painful memory that I had been suppressing so far.

"A promise is a promise,"

I parked my motorcycle in front of the club it wasn't really well known but I knew he would be here today.

"You stay out here Gene," I told him.

"No way Rena if you're going in then so am I," he said it was weird hearing his voice out loud when it was only in my head.

"Have it your way just don't talk,"

_Roger_

The security guard in front gave me a look which I met with my own.

"Lin, Rena Lin," I spoke in English his eyes widened and he let me by I gave him a wink and walked in taking a seat in a table. A waitress passed by and I took the pink drink she offered me I looked at it wonder if I should just for the hell of it.

_Rena don't_

_I won't promise_

I placed the drink down and looked up as someone sat across from me. He had blond hair and blue green eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked I shook my head.

"Sorry but I'm waiting for someone," I told him he leaned forward.

"That wouldn't happen to be me now would it?" he asked.

"No actually it's him," I spotted him sitting at the bar having a conversation with the bar tender. I stood up and made my way towards them he had tan skin and grey eyes with a strange green tint to his hair. I let my cardigan slip of my right shoulder revealing my henna tattoo of dragon. He met my eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked I leaned against the counter and smiled at him.

"We could dance," I offered.

"Do I have a choice," I liked this guy already.

"Not really," he led me to the dance floor and led me through a few songs.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you'd be good at bachata," he said turning me.

"I'm good at anything,"

"What are you doing here we haven't done anything wrong," he replied.

"Of course not Kazuki-kun," I told him. "You and your gang are a bunch of Robin Hoods us inspector have nothing to complain about,"

"Then, Rena-sama, why are you here inspections were a month ago we passed," he said between clenched teeth.

"I actually want a favor from you Kazuki-kun, I know that nothing moves in Japan without out you or some part of your gang knowing about it," I told him he nodded. "I need you to help me find someone, he's very important to me and he was taken away from me, I will stop at nothing to get him back,"

"And who is this someone, is he related to you or," he pulled me closer. "Is he your lover?" I placed my arms around his neck.

"Which ever makes you more willing to help," I told him he pondered the thought for a moment.

"Your brother,"

"My twin Syaoran," I clarified I slipped a picture in his pocket.

"I have to consult my boss first thought," he said meeting eyes with the bar tender I tsk at him he turned to look at me.

"I know for a fact that you're the honorary gang leader he's just for show," I motioned to the bar tender. "You wouldn't want the Main Branch in England to find out would you?"

"It seems that I have no choice but to help you," he responded I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back every favor," I said he raised an eyebrow. "By the way I want the photo back my numbers on the back," he nodded.

"Well you can stay and dance a while, that will be more then enough payment," Kazuki-kun said as he led me into another dance.

Naru's P.O.V

I looked at the clock I had sent Mai home half an hour ago and Rena had yet to come back. I was starting to get worried and that wasn't good but she'd been getting herself in more trouble then we could dig her out, kami forbid she do anything stupid now. Getting her into Mai's school had been hard enough. Just as I was about to swallow my pride and go ask Lin if he'd heard anything he walked into my office.

"She's been gone for a long time now," I told him.

"I already have my shiki tracking her lets call it a day," I nodded and followed him out towards the van. Rena always had a knack for doing that getting us worked up when nothing was really wrong. Once when we were in England Lin had taken us four to the plaza. We'd been excited of course most seven years olds would be. She thought it would be fun to take off on her own she's been lucky that the lady who found her didn't have any bad intentions and he'd been of great help finding her, I could only hope that this time would end similarly.

Rena's P.O.V

Kazuki-kun and I walked back to the bar laughing he was great company I'll admit that he even made me forget for a brief moment the true reason for me coming to Japan. I felt a brush on my shoulder and turned to face my third shiki an Egyptian pharaoh.

_Lin-sama is almost here_

My eyes widened I took a gulp of Kazuki-kun's drink.

"I have to go," I blurted out and turned to make a mad dash outside when I bumped into Koujo.

"Shit,"

_Shit indeed. _Gene agreed I swallowed and sent a quick prayer to god.

Naru's P.O.V

"I—

"I don't want to hear it," Lin said his voice cold I grabbed Rena's hand I would have felt bad but my eyes fell on the guy who was trying to get away.

"Don't you ever go near her again," Lin said to his retreating form taken that as our cue to leave I dragged her back outside. I opened the van door and let her climb in.

"Rena do me a favor and don't say anything stupid I don't like it when he yells at you," I told her meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Her reply was to stroke the cat's head I could see the wheels turning in her head trying to think her way out of this. Best of luck to her Lin climbed into the van and we were off the ride to the pen house was silent and tense. The car stopped and I found myself facing the two fiercest Lin siblings.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Lin demanded we'd switched into English.

"I just walked in there after I ran into a few friends I was going to leave when you showed up," she shot back at him.

"As far as I know you were in there for a bloody hour!" Lin ran a hand through his hair. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you off to brooding school,"

"Because mum already tried that and I got kicked out the same night," I stopped listening to the arguing siblings as I watched the cat, his ears were pressed back and he had positioned himself in front of Rena he let out a hiss not at Lin but at.

"He can see your shiki," that stopped both of them Lin took a look at the cat really took a look at it.  
>"The only way it could do is if it's your shiki," he looked at Rena and she sighed.<p>

"Yes this cat is my fifth and final shiki,"

**Author's Note: and that's all for now folks. It's a nice chapter if I saw so myself. We got a little of everything and we even got to see Lin-san show emotion! I mean how often does that happen? I know that maybe they act a little out of character but come on; they just reunited with their sister, in Naur's case childhood friend. More about Syaoran in the next chapter okay, and the new case waits what's a wrist watch have to do with this?**

**Love,**

**Eclipse**

**P.S. I have to hand it to Kazuki he had to have serious guts not to pee in his pants he's my pride and joy as a OC first one not to turn tail and run write out of the computer screen.**

**Rena: please submit questions! And by the way what I'm up now you can see I'm looking for my twin brother, Syaoran.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello mina! I'm just here writing like all authors do using their imagination and such.**

**Wow only one review I must be doing something very bad.**

**Kazuki: she just doesn't know what to say she's to excited and wants to get on with the chapter.**

**Rena: and I'm just here waiting to see what other embarrassing situation she wants to put me in.**

**That is not fair, who told you that you could but in?**

**Kazuki and Rena: you did! (Run off to hide behind desk)**

**Since when did that get in here?**

**Kazuki: we brought it in to hide from you.**

**Well then since my OC's decided that they wanted to act like children today I suppose that I'll let them I mean things are going to get interesting at the office today. A new interesting situation, a slightly embarrassed Gene and Noll and one pissed of Lin. But hey I'm sure that cookies, apple turnover, and muffins can make it all better. Oh and lets not forget pie! So without anymore delays onto the story! Oh by the way once again thank you for the ONE kind review I got!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Three

Gene's P.O.V

"Yes he's my fifth and final shiki," Rena replied I fought the urge to go crawl under a rock and spend the rest of eternity there. "When I was capturing my fourth shiki this little guy got attracted to my magic circle and when I made a contract with my fourth shiki I made one with him at the same time,"

_You're insane! _I screamed at her through our link.

"He's a cat," Lin said.

"Correction, he's the spirit of a medium, he lost most of memories all he remembers is that his name was Eugene," Rena explained. "He's in a cat's body because I can get lonely real easily," Noll's eyes snapped to mine.

"She made up a name so that I wouldn't be confused with someone else," I explained, I wasn't ready to tell him that I was his dead twin and I don't think that I ever will be.

"So you can talk to," Noll said I swayed my tail nervously. I could not believe this I was having a conversation with my twin.

"Well that's interesting," Lin said. "So what kind of spirit are you?"

"I'm the spirit of a hormonal teenager," I had to say it I'm a cat you don't expect a cat to say that so it's pretty damn funny, in my opinion anyway, but then again when I was alive I remember that the jokes I thought were pretty funny other people took really serious. I was picked up by the nape of my neck.

"You're what?" Lin's voice was low and dangerous. That wasn't good. At least he's forgotten about what Rena had done.

"Koujo, stop man handling my Shiki," Rena said taking me away from the older man I purred into her neck hiding from view.

"Rena,"

"Seriously you're going to get jealous of a Spirit?" Rena asked.

"I'm you're older brother I'm suppose to look after you," he said.

"Well I think this is enough events for one night, I for one think that its time to go to bed," Noll said still keeping his eyes on me, Noll wasn't stupid he was far from it I just wondered how long we could keep it a secret. The other four Shiki were poking fun at me especially the pharaoh. I growled at them a little until I buried myself into Rena's neck.

"For once you actually have a good idea," Rena said shifting a yawn.

"Right so I suggest that we head of to bed as well," I said from my hiding place.

_Are you okay Gene?_

_Fine only that I'm being harassed by the other._

Rena laughed a little as she walked towards her room after giving her brother and Noll a good night hug. She plopped me on the bed and scratched my ear. I purred softly and leaned into her touch.

_How come he's the only one that gets attention? _The pharaoh protested I growled at him, Rena was mine; we'd gone over this that was why I was allowed to take the body of a cat.

"Now, now, no fighting I love you all the same, you're my Shiki I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world," she said.

_Now let's get going before you say something else that you'll regret later. _ The forest nymph said, she was the second Shiki.

_Fine_

I smirked in victory as I curled up on the bed drifting off to sleep.

"Gene wake up," I shut my eyes tighter and curled up even further I heard Rena sigh but leave me alone. Taking a deep breath I yawned and opened my eyes shocked at the sight.

"Holy skin," I ran under the bed and hide my head behind my paws.

"Eugene!" she shirked at me I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"What's going on…sorry!" Noll said slamming the door shut.

"Damn it why is this house full of perverts!" Rena demanded.

"Put you're shirt on!" we shouted she continued to grumble incoherent things under her breath. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted.

"Where's the cat?" Lin asked oh shit, a hand reached under the bed and I ran towards Rena's feet as she scoped me up. Oh yeah I was so cool.

"Rena,"

"I don't want to hear it," she said walking toward the kitchen. "I'll meet you guys at the office okay?"

"Sure," Noll replied looking at me again.

"Speaking of which why is that thing here," Lin asked.

"My baby is not a thing," Rena said. "His name is Odysseus, and my motorcycle is here because mum said I could bring it so long as I got it here with my own money,"

"When did you fix the engine?" Noll asked.

"Two month ago," her own idea and a perfect way to get kicked out of a private school is to ride your very fats motorcycle down the hallway to the assembly room, and get the police called but then you apologized and with a little magic only got expelled.

"And you guys are going to get beaten by Mai unless you hurry up," Rena said half joking. They made there way towards the doors.

"Oh by the way be safe!"

"You too," Lin called.

"We always are," Noll added what a bunch of men. Hey I'm allowed to say that since I'm a cat.

"Guess what I'm making?" I looked up at her and titled my head. "Apple turnovers, berry muffins, chocolate cookies, and apple pie," my eyes went wide, oh yeah jackpot.

Rena's P.O.V

I walked over to Mai I'd just finished giving Koujo a muffin and Noll an apple turn over.

"Wait for it," I told her before she could ask Koujo and Noll came out of there office. "Top one and the next one," they grabbed their respective boxes and headed back into their offices.

"Who would have known that Lin-san and Naru had a sweet tooth," Mai said.

"It all depends on what you give them," I told her opening the box and handing a cookie to Gene.

_Cookie, cookie!_

"Rena?" I turned back to Mai. "Would you like tea?" I swallowed; boy did I know where this was going.

Mai's P.O.V

We were seating down with tea and cookies.

"So, how close are you to Naru?" I asked.

"I spent most of my time with Noll, Gene, Koujo, and Syaoran," her voice faltering slightly but I ignored it.

"Do you have anymore siblings?" this time I noticed her shudder.

"Unfortunately," she answered. "I have five older sisters and one younger one,"

"Lin-san's the oldest, right?" I clarified.

"Yes, its Koujo, my five sisters, Syaoran, me, and my last sister," her voice faltering.

"Who's Syaoran?" before she could answer the front door opened and I stood smiling at the elderly woman.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"I called earlier this week to schedule an appointment with Shibuya-san, my name is Hinamori Kahako," she explained I nodded and mentally cursed, I'd forgotten to tell Naru.

"I'll go get him, Hinamori-san," Rena said, the gods bless that girl. I smiled at the elderly woman.

"Please have a seat,' I told her. "Can I get you some tea?"

"If it's not too much trouble,"

"Of course not," I made my way into the kitchen as Naru, Rena, and Lin-san walked out to the meeting room. I sighed and decided on making chamomile, I half listened as I finished the tea and made my way back handing each of then tea.

"How can I help you Hinamori-san?" Naru asked her sending me a brief glare as I cringed into the sofa.

"Shibuya-san, I won't try and sugar coat things, I'll be blunt, my husband went on a business trip to England when he returned hme he didn't eat, sleep, he just sits in a corner murmuring nonsense," Hinamori-san said and took a shaky breath.

"What made you this that this is paranormal?" Naru asked.

"He returned from England with a strange wrist watch when I took it from him he started screaming and clawing at himself until I gave it back, not only that sometimes I get home and he's speaking to someone but no ones in the room with him," she told us. "Money is not an issue as long as the job is done quickly and correctly the amount asked for will not be an a issue," I watched Naru carefully.

"Very well, we'll take your case just leave the necessary information with my assistant," Naru said. "We'll need a room to conduct our investigation from,"

"Shibuya-san I have one request, while you're conducting your investigation will you please stay and my home, my husband is well regarded if this were to spread the result would be disastrous," Hinamori-san explained Naru frowned but nodded.

"That can be arranged, until tomorrow, Hinamori-san," she bowed and left.

"Mai," I stiffened and looked at him. "Call everyone and tell them," I nodded.

"And next time show your brain some appreciation and tell me about appointments," my face flushed with anger.

"Naru you jerk!" I shouted through his office door and I stalked off to do what I was told.

"Oh, Rena, take the address that Hinamori-san left and look up on it, use Mai's computer," Naru called before he disappeared again, I gritted my teeth, that good for nothing excuse for a boss!

"Mai-chan!" Bou-san bounced into the office and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't—I struggled to form words.

"She can't breathe," Rena called from my desk.

"Sorry," Bou-san said putting me on the ground.

"You can make it up to me by helping me call everyone to tell them about the new case we have," I told him.

"Sure what's it about?" Bou-san asked.

"A potentially possessed man," Rena answered. She was looking at the computer screen and looked a lot like Naru when he was working.

"What are you looking up?" Bou-san asked he had mover behind her shoulder.

"Information of Hinamori-san's husband and all the places he could have attracted a spirit," Rena explained.

"Are you even allowed to look up his airline and hotels?" I asked her she smirked.

"Naru's going to want to know if you made those calls," Rena hinted I narrowed my eyes at her and walked off to make the calls. Something was up with her.

Bou-san's P.O.V

I raised an eyebrow at Rena.

"What?" she asked batting innocent golden eyes at me.

"You really aren't suppose to be looking at that are you?" I asked her. She smiled at me and continued to write things down in a journal. Yet another mysterious black journal I could not read.

"Who knows," she said shutting off the computer I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know which of the three to fear most, Lin, Naru, or," I turned to look at her. "You," Rena smiled slowly at me and leaned back against the desk looking back at me through her eyelashes. I swallowed. She opened her mouth to speak when the office door opened. I felt a hand contact my head and I rounded on the miko.

"Why'd you hit me for?" I demanded looking at her flushed face and fiery eyes.

"Because I wanted!" she hissed I grumbled something under my breath.

"Hello Ayako," Rena said waving slightly. "I'll be right back," she turned and walked into Naru's office. I hissed as a hand made contact with the back of my head.

"Now what the hell did I do?" I asked I watched her flustered expression looking away. No way was she—my train of thought breaking as Mai bounced back into the room.

"Are you guys at it already?" Mai demanded hands on her hip. "Can you behave at least until Rena get's used to it she's already locked herself up in Naru's office," that's right she was in Naru's office my eyes flickering to the door and the Miko's hand contacting with my head _again._

Naru's P.O.V

Rena half skipped into my office closing the door.

"I officially have surpassed my limit of federal crimes, and I rule since I have yet to be caught," she gloated sitting down on the chair. I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head.

"So what did you find out?" I asked but before she could answer something hit my door.

"Come in?" Rena suggested something hit again and voices began to rise I walked to the door and opened it, I just barely managed to move out of the way as a book came flying through the door followed by the voices of the monk and miko.

"Oww," I turned to look at Rena the book was on the floor and she was covering her eye. I sighed and walked into the danger zone glaring first at the monk and then the miko. They fell silent and still.

"I do not have time to educate the uncivil so please lave and if you decide to come to the case be her at nine am and don't bother coming if something like this is going to happen," I saw them attempting to speak but I glared again. "Shut up, I don't want to hear it," Rena stumbled into me and I turned to her she had her hand placed firmly over the right part of her face.

"Here," she said handing me the book. "I believe that this is going to leave a mark,"

My eyes fell on the monk and miko. "Out," I watched as they stumbled to get out I lifted Rena's hand off her eye and examined the damage. A welt was beginning to form an angry red and purple.

"I think your right," I said tapping under her eye. She hissed and tried to pull away.

"Hold still," I told her holding her head in placed.

"I'll go get Lin-san," Mai blurted out walking towards his office I nodded to her.

Mai's P.O.V

I watched as Bou-san and Ayako fled the office, I sighed and turned back to Naru and Rena. I held back a gasp I'd never seen Naru look like that and acting so gentle; his fingers lightly brushing Rena's cheek.

"Hold still," he murmured gently his hand going to the back of her head I blushed madly.

"I'll go get Lin-san," I said quickly taking my opportunity to leave. I went it Lin-san's office.

"Is something wrong Taniyama-san?" I turned to Lin-san.

"Sorry about that," I told him. "Rena got hurt," he shot up from his chair.

"What?" he asked. "How?"

"Bou-san and Ayako started throwing things and she got hit with a book," I explained his eyes turned cold and he stormed out of the room I followed him.

Rena's P.O.V

I watched Mai half run into Koujo's office. Noll tugged on my arm and led me to the couch. He went to the kitchen and came back with ice and a first aid kit, I jumped up.

"No," I said backing up. He gave a exasperated sigh.

"Rena, just hold still, it's just ice," he told me, I shook my head.

"Not in there," I pointed to the evil box I'd had a bad experience with that thing before when I was a kid. I made a run for the door but his arms wrapped around my waist and as I tried to break free we ended up on the floor. I tried to push him off but he pinned my arms to the ground.

"Why are you on top of my sister?" I looked at Koujo his eyes burning with fury I raised an eyebrow.

_You're kind of in a compromising position, _Gene pointed out.

_Where'd you run off to?_

_I was eating my cookies._

I looked down and realized that he had a point.

"I was trying to help her but you know how she gets," Naru said I stuck my tongue out at him, to which I felt the ice touch my face I whined and grumbled curses under my breath.

Noll pulled me up and onto his lap keeping the ice on my face as Koujo opened the first aid kit. I hissed.

"I think my face has had enough ice," I mumbled.

"Just hold still Rena," Koujo said.

_Breathe Rena the first aid kit is you friend. _Gene assured me as he rubbed against my leg. I gave up and wished myself to my happy place where first aid kits didn't exist. Today was just not my day, I mused as Koujo placed a bandage on my face around my eye.

"At least it won't scar," he said I nodded I was used to having a gentle kissed placed on my wound and the sudden absence of it made me feel down right awful.

"I'm sorry about Bou-san and Ayako they didn't mean to hurt you," Mai said I smiled sadly at her I knew that but that didn't make it any better. I felt a small tongue flick against my cheek and I petted Gene.

_Better?_

_Not really_

"Are you alright?" Noll asked pulling me closer.

"I think all this activity finally caught up with me," I lied no I was just upset and wanted to crawl under my covers and stay there.

"We could close the office, we already took a case so we don't really have to be here until tomorrow," Naru pointed out.

"True," Koujo added I looked up hopeful at Noll.

"I guesses we can go home get you're things Mai you can take the rest of the day off just be here by eight tomorrow," Noll told her she nodded her expression slightly off. Not to long after we were in the car I looked out the window.

"We're not going back to the apartment are we?" I asked Noll caught my expression in the mirror.

"No, we're not," he confirmed.

**Author's Note: I wonder where they're going? No one expected Naru to prefer to close his office now did you? But come on his closest friend is upset why wouldn't he take her out some where? Lets see what they're up to in the next chapter!**

**Rena: you hurt me! (Points at eye)**

**It'll heal,**

**Rena: Please review, oh and if you didn't get it when I used to get hurt Syaoran would give me a kiss to make me feel better. I really miss my brother. (Sniffles)**

**Aww! (Hugs Rena).**

**Until next time, we love you so please leave lots of reviews so Rena doesn't feel so bad (Pats OC on head).**

**Eclipse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: okay so we left off with Rena not felling very well and all that good stuff.**

**Rena: (looking at reviews) I'm not liked?**

**Now, now, we all really love MaiNaru so people are going to have to get used to you, I mean it broke my heart when I put Mai with Lin which is why I had to make you super duper cool.**

**Rena: Thanks, this makes me feel so much better. And if you didn't get it, Eclipse, that was sarcasm.**

**Well that's not my job; I wonder what Lin and Naru are doing about that, you think it'll work.**

**Rena: knowing them it just might.**

**Gene: but I know Eclipse and she really loves Syaoran so something just has to happen.**

**Right you are Eugene, right you are.**

**Rena: and here I was hoping for a happy moment.**

**You'll have your happy moment but we have to explain exactly why you think that Syaoran's in Japan, I mean you didn't get yourself kicked out of five schools because you like Japan.**

**Rena: oh yeah I forgot about that.**

**Gene: I help with all the plots!**

**That's not something you should be proud of!**

**Rena/Gene: Gomene!**

**Anyway read and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Four

Rena's P.O.V

The thing about Noll and Koujo was that they assumed too much. Sure they sometimes act like cold hearted jerks but that's only because Koujo and Noll take their jobs very seriously. For Koujo and Noll fun doesn't exist with work, but outside of work.

"Quite being selfish I just want a taste," I said he ignored me; yes Oliver Davis likes ice cream I mean who doesn't?

_The Pharaoh_

_That's because they didn't have ice cream in ancient Egypt and if you haven't noticed I'm a spirit I can't really eat anything._

I ignored Gene and the Pharaoh and focused on getting Noll's ice cream.

"But a taste turned into a bit and a bite turns into another one until nothings left," he point out and I started pouting as he took a lick and smirked; he was so trying to piss me off. "Just wait until Koujo gets back," he smirked again and took another lick.

"Like Lin would do anything," I sighed.

"Point taken but still," I leaned against the railing. "Wonder if it's all a trick,"

"You mean the case?" he asked oh right I forgot about that.

"Yeah, the case," I said lamely. Actually the case was the least of my worries.

"Your brother sure is taking his sweet time," Noll pointed out, Koujo was taking a while he'd decided that he was going to take Mai home, okay more like I forced him to take Mai after all we'd made her go home early because Ayako and Takigawa had decided to inflict bodily harm upon each other. So it was only fair if Mai got a ride home.

"Well maybe he got caught in traffic," I suggested taking a lick of my ice cream as we waited for Koujo to get back.

"At this time of day?"

"Well I'm not the one who comes up with elaborate inferences from two little almost insignificant details, that's your job, Noll," I told him as he rolled his eyes. "So Detective Homes what do you make of this situation?"

"I wouldn't know what to tell you Watson this is your brother we're talking about, you tell me," I had an idea about what Koujo could be doing but it wasn't a theory I was willing to share.

"Wait did you just call me Watson?" I asked.

"Did you just call me Detective Homes?" yup definitely a theory I was not willing to share.

Mai's P.O.V

Naru had closed the office, Naru the narcissist tea addicted workaholic jerk, had closed his office because Rena got a black eye? I fall on a daily bases and he doesn't the close the office for me. Hold that thought right there Taniyama, you're getting jealous and Naru was quite clear that he didn't like you at all. Wow that stings but I'm cool with it because Naru's a jerk, a really kind, good looking, sometimes sensitive, ugh! I'm doing it.

How the hell was I suppose to get over Naru if whenever I thought about him it just made me feel all tingly? I sighed, why was it so hard to get over him?

"Are you all right Taniyama-san?" I jumped at Lin-san's voice.

"I'm fine, Lin-san," I assured him he didn't seem to buy it but then again I really couldn't tell him that I was jealous of his sister.

"If you say so," I bite my lip I could always ask, or hint.

"Lin-san, Rena and Naru are really close aren't they?" I asked him.

"They've known each other since they were kids so it's natural fro them to be really close friends, they grew up together," he said that wasn't what I wanted to hear but maybe I could get it out of him, if I chose the right questions.

Lin's P.O.V

Contrary to popular beliefs I wasn't oblivious to others around me I just happened to be less willing to pick at their social lives. But this was Mai and I had asked her a favor before so I was concerned about her.

"They've known each other since they were kids so it's natural for them to be really close friends, they grew up together," we had said that before hadn't we? Or at least Rena had told them we'd all spent time together since out off all the children we were the only ones with potential. I watched as she furred her eyebrows. I'd purposely gone the longer way around when I noticed that she began to grown what was the word I was looking for? When she started to look depressed? Something like. And I once again made a turn leading us farther away, I was pretty sure that Rena and Noll were using this time to there advantage but I'd deal with that in due time.

"So they're just friends?" she spoke slowly calculating, that's when it became apparent what she was hinting at. The, oh, so infamous talk between Mai and Naru that happened, before, our return to England, one that I'd scolded him for on various occasions. Only that now it became apparent how bad that conversation had gone. Mai was jealous of my sister, and apparently she wasn't over Noll. "Lin-san?" I snapped back to reality now how to phrase this.

"Mai," that caught her attention as she looked up at me. Those innocent eyes of hers' that didn't seem to affect Noll in the slightest but that turned the rest of the world's heart into mush. "They've only ever just been friends," would you be able to tell the girl anything else? And it was true I'd made sure of that, but something nagged at me, I was a grown man she was almost a child. I saw Mai as a sister, someone to take care of someone who I didn't want getting hurt not after all she'd been through, I pulled the car over.

"You're home Mai," I told her she looked out the window and smiled a little.

"I'll never know how you do that, but thanks for the ride, Lin-san," she said hopping out of the car and making her way towards her apartment and I watched making sure she walked inside safely. Once she opened her apartment door she turned and waved before disappearing inside.

Now time to make sure that those two hadn't killed each other yet.

Noll's P.O.V

We had migrated to a public table and were solving a crossword puzzle, well our fifth one.

"Rena?" she looked up.

"What is it?" she asked I didn't want to bring this topic up because I knew first hand how painful it could be I'd promised my mother that I would ask Rena about it.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine except for the fact that I have a black—I cut her off.

"No, how _are _you," I repeated the question finally she caught on. She looked down at her hands.

"How are you?" fair enough. "I'm like that," we'd had a funeral service for Syaoran before Gene's; Rena had refused to come and didn't go to the burial service either. No one forced her to either, I hadn't really wanted to be at Gene's either but I'd gone.

"Rena,"

"I don't want to hear it Oliver, you have a body to mourn over all they wanted to give me was an empty box of wood," she snapped and I filched at her tone, it was true, Syaoran had disappeared on his way to Japan a year and a half ago, the car that the police thought he went into was found in a river. The body of both the driver and Syaoran were never found, the police assumed that the bodies had been carried down stream and the river opened into ocean not so far off from where the car was found. I took a deep breath and was going to give it another go.

"Don't you think," god I didn't know how to phrase this, if it were me I wouldn't want to be hearing this. Hell I didn't even want to be hearing this now.

"We both know what it's like Oliver, let's not pretend that we can say anything to make it better, and I know that Luella put you up to this, just leave it alone," she told me meeting her eyes, nothing I could hide for her.

"Well then thank you for that, come one I'll invite you an apple," I told her watching her eyes light up at the mention of her greatest comfort food.

Gene's P.O.V

The one thing I hated about being a cat wasn't that I was a cat no that was pretty cool at times. What I hated was that I had to be carried around in Rena's purse; yeah I fit in it, not one of finer moments. I sighed from inside my temporary prison glaring daggers at the other four shiki as they made fun of me. Well three of them. Rena's first shiki I remember, he was a powerful magician from England, the next one the forest nymph she acquired on her trip to Greece. The pharaoh sadly she got when her family spent a summer in Egypt, and not too long ago she found the river spirit in the cemetery, along with little old me. It was really an accident that I got caught in her capturing circle, it was just such a pretty and appealing light that I had to go towards it, my body had moved on its own until I realized a little to late what I had gotten myself into. She'd completely flipped out when she noticed and had tried countless of ways to get rid of me she even went as far as trying to exorcise me, yeah that ended real well. I shivered at the memory.

My ears flicked up as I sensed Lin and his shiki coming nearer.

_Rena-sama, your brother is almost here_

I growled at the Pharaoh, that good for nothing, well the point is that I didn't like him.

_Are we jealous Gene?_

_Just another reason not to like you, Pharaoh_

_Now, now, we wouldn't want to upset Rena-sama_

_You've tried that tactic before nymph they just keep going at it_

_No one asked your opinion, River, I hissed._

_Quite your bickering show some more respect for our mistress._

Ah, yes the good old sage that scares the shit out of me, how I wish that I was a little braver then that. We fell silent and I poked my head of the purse watching as Rena and Noll climbed into the van. Once inside I slipped out and came to rest on the seat next to Rena.

"What took you so long, Lin?" Noll asked.

"Nothing, it was just a really long ride," Oh secrets, now if I were still in my spirit form I'd be making funny faces at Lin but you can't really do that in a cat's body.

"Speaking of long rides, that reminds me that I still have to tell you about Joshiro-san," Rena said, wait, that was probably Hinamori-san's husband.

"No, I'm eating ice cream wait until I'm done, better yet tell me on the car ride there," Noll said, I wanted so badly to laugh but I didn't Noll had always been like that, he was punctual and ready for anything, but that did not mean that he always knew everything before he even began the journey to the site, no he was ready the moment he arrived, same concept different timings.

"Roger, Homes," Rena replied I did chuckle at that.

"Watson shut up,"

"Watson, Homes? And both of you are still in one piece, is there something I should know about?" Lin asked true it surprised me at first back in the day when I walked on two feet little insults would start a fight between those two.

"Homes has an air of respect to it, it really isn't a bad thing to be called the best detective ever created," Noll pointed out, why that idiot scientist.

"Besides, Koujo-nii, we all know, that Detective Homes would be nothing if it weren't for his more tact counterpart Watson," Rena said, ouch.

"I don't want to pull over just to call the ambulance, and I'm pretty sure our insurance plan doesn't cover domestic violence, so let's bring this verbal abuse to a close," Lin suggested.

"You're just mad because you don't get a nickname," Rena told him.

"We can't really help it Lin," Noll added.

"So now I'm the one who's getting verbally abused?" what about the cat? Where does the cat fit in a situation like this?

_You're just the shiki_

_Shut up, Pharaoh_

I gave up on following the argument going on around me and focused on giving the Pharaoh a piece of my mind.

Rena's P.O.V

I watched the cold deserted room, the walls were made out of stone and so was the floor. This room used to be so much more alive but it was completely falling apart now.

"Rena!" I turned to the voice, I knew who it was, after hearing it for almost a year and a half now in my dreams was enough, besides I would know that voice anywhere.

"Syaoran!" I called back starting to run towards it, I never reached him though, never. "Syao, are you in Japan?"

"Japan," I took that as a confirmation, that's all Syaoran every told me in these dreams, my name and Japan and—

"Please find me," the dream began to fall apart and my heart twisted as once again I was brutally pulled away from my twin.

"Syaoran!" I called.

I shot up in bed my breath heavy. The pain in my chest becoming even more unbearably, I looked to Gene who was curled up on the pillow, I wanted to wake him up but I couldn't find my voice. I pulled the covers back and stumbled onto the balcony the cold December wind smacking into me. I took breaths in gasps wanting to push the desperation away and failing. Not being able to push away the pain I bent my head and began to cry the sobs shaking my shoulders as the overwhelming loneliness began to chew at me again. I hugged myself and sank down to the ground.

"I promise I'll find you Syaoran," I whispered, I would find my twin I would not let him down. However that question still remained the question that was the source of all my grief and anguish. In all my dreams my twin never once answered the most important question the one no matter how hard I tried to ignore continued to arise. "You have to be alive Syaoran, you just have to,"

**Author's Note: Yes Syaoran and Rena have a mind link because they both have physic abilities. In my opinion Syaoran is pretty cool he's the one with super ESP, Rena, well she's special.**

**Rena: mean! Just because I can only perform exorcisms, control shiki, am a sorceress, and kick major butt, does not give you the right to make me feel inferior because I don't have ESP or PK.**

**But Syaoran has all that and ESP.**

**Rena: Syao, can't kick major butt.**

**Point taken he's too soft.**

**Rena: (Eyes begin to get wet, lips begins to quiver, I sweat drop)**

**Kazuki: Oh shoot now you've done it.**

**Where the hell did you come from? (Looks at Rena) Crap!  
><strong>

**Rena: (Starts to cry) my poor brother, how could anyone try to hurt a gentle soul like his! Why, why, WHY?**

**Don't cry, Rena, you'll see him soon, (Gives OC a gentle hug)**

**Rena: Really! (Hopeful eyes)**

**(Sweat drops again) Well you'll see him again.**

**Kazuki: Well since those two are pretty busy and I'm sure it's going to take Eclipse quite some time to comfort Rena, I'll just give the usual speech. (Takes a deep breath and shots in a really loud voice) ECLIPSE LOVES HER READERS AND WANTS YOU ALL TO REVIEW AND TO DISTRACT RENA PLEASE ASK HER QUESTIONS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! OH AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW WE THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND COMMENTS!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: okay so I finally calmed Rena down but she's sleeping so it's just me and well Kazuki but you can ignore him.**

**Kazuki: that's not nice especially considering that I get screen time in this chapter after you almost got me killed by Lin and Naru.**

**But you survived!**

**Kazuki: I know I even surprised myself.**

**You don't technically have screen time you're just texting with Rena because she's on a case.**

**Kazuki: you couldn't let me have this moment could you?**

**Alright onto the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Five

Mai's P.O.V

I walked towards the office I'd had a good nights sleep had packed my bag and was feeling really good about life at the moment. I skipped into the office and smiled at Rena who was sitting on the couch with sunglasses on.

"How's you're eye?" I asked her taking my coat off and dropping it on the couch.

"Better, it still stings a little," she replied as GD sat patiently on the couch, he was an interesting cat, he seemed to act almost human.

"You should put some of that cream that helps with swelling," I told her trying to remember the name of that one that I used all the time.

"Is it in the first aid kit?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, no duh, I saw some in there the other day!" I told her getting ready to get it for her.

"Then I'm better off without it," she said I looked at her for a moment.

"What?"

"It's a long story,"

"Mai, instead of standing there, why don't you do your job, and start helping Lin with the equipment?" Naru suggested.

"Sure mister jerk face I'd be more then glad to go help Lin-san," I replied sweetly loving the twitch of his eye as I turned and made my way outside with some cables.

I finally sat down, we had just finished packing, and I decided that I would take this moment to relax before the others got here. I was also waiting for Naru to get me back for the whole jerk face comment which I was sure was going to be brutal.

Rena's P.O.V

In lights of yesterday's events my mood was currently in the dumps, instead of my usual splash or attempt of color I had opted for wearing a black v-neck, along with a pair of black faded jeans, and a pair of black boots with buckles around the ankles. The sunglasses weren't helping my case either but with the amount of crying I'd done I was in no condition to be seen without them. I ran my hand down Gene's fur receiving a purr from him, I'd been able to keep it a secret from my shiki and Gene, it wasn't an easy task but defiantly do able.

_You're awfully quite today any reason?_

_No Gene I just didn't sleep well yesterday. _Oh shoot, not the best thing to say with the kind of perspective shiki that I had.

_You dreamt about him again didn't you?_

_Yes Pharaoh I did._

There was a collective cry of exasperation and my name which made me winch a little but I ignored it.

_Don't worry about it; it was bound to happen sooner or later._

_Your still could have said something Rena!_

_I know Gene, and I'm sorry._

My shiki never stayed mad or upset at me for long so they let the subject drop and instead decided to float around me in comfort which helped a little.

I looked up as the door to the office opened and Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Masako walked in, Yasu had to stay behind and study for his collage exams.

"Good morning," I told them I received a smiled from Bou-san and John, a passive look from Ayako, and a hidden glare from Masako.

"Sunglasses?" John inquired I smiled slightly and just barely lifted them up revealing the bruise.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and hit the coat rack," I told him, no need to bring up painful book memories, Bou-san gave me a grateful look and Ayako looked away. Jeez that was a little mean. Even someone like me could want to be at least a little liked.

"Well now that the social events are done with let's get going," Noll said and we walked outside, I hopped into the back of the van followed by Mai and Masako?

That was strange didn't she usually ride, with, I don't know? In the other car? Gene hissed a little but I patted his head and he glared at Masako. Noll and Koujo entered the van as well and took in the extra passenger.

_I feel claustrophobic_

_Shush Gene_

Without a word Koujo started the car, boy was this going to be long drive.

Lin's P.O.V

The drive was quite. It always is only that Masako's presence made the whole atmosphere tense, Mai even didn't seem as sleepy as she usually gets but after a while had finally dosed off, a few moments ago Rena had handed Noll her notebook only to receive a glare from Masako. I sighed and continued my act of responsible driver keeping my eyes focused on the road, Noll was reading, Mai was sleeping, as was the cat, Masako was silent, and Rena was using her phone. Hold up take two. I raised an eyebrow at Rena but didn't get her attention instead she kept her head down looking at her phone, and most likely texting. I would say something but taking one look at Masako stopped me, she made this whole situation so awkward. I tapped my fingers on the wheel catching Noll's attention and titled my head to Rena slightly; he took the hint and glanced back. He gave me a look and raised an eyebrow. I gave a little shrug and he nodded taking that as a later I continued to look at the rode, taking a look briefly to the back making sure that Mai was relatively save for the rest of the drive.

Rena's P.O.V

My phone vibrated and I opened the text message.

_How are you holding up?_

**I'm still alive **

_That's good news. By the way, we started looking but we need a little bit more then your brother's picture to find him, how did he disappear. _

That was not a topic I wanted to discuss over text but since I was going to be out of town for a while I might as well make sure they knew everything they need to get a head start on finding Syaoran.

**A year and a half ago he took a cab out of the airport in Japan. We received news that he never arrived at his destination and a search part was sent out. They found the cab he had taken in a river with the doors open and the passengers gone.**

_Wait so how do you know he was taken?_

The undertone question could easily be heard.

**The engine was off and the keys where gone from the car, the police however decided to list him as dead, you tell me how that makes any sense?**

_It doesn't,_

**Which is why you come in, I'm going to be away for a bit, a week at most but I can leave things to you, can't I Kazuki-kun?**

_Sure, Rena-sama, but how come?_

**Family stuff and thank you keep me posted.**

_Will do_

I put my phone away and stretched as far as the van would allow, Gene was currently sleeping on my lap and Mai was leaning against the window. Wonder what those two are talking about.

Gene's P.O.V

I waited patiently for Mai to arrive I'd fallen asleep a little before her so it was natural for her to not be here yet.

"Gene!" I turned to the voice and smiled.

"Long time no see Mai, what have you been up to?" I asked giving her a hug.

"I should be asking you that," she replied hugging me and then pulling back. "Why haven't you moved on yet, Naru found your body you should have left already," point taken but well, yeah, that really wasn't happening any time soon.

"Well, honestly I don't know, I think it has to do with the fact that I'm your spirit guide," I told her patting her head she swatted my hand away.

"This isn't funny Eugene," she said glaring, although it looked more like pouting. "You need to move on, what if you become a site bound spirit, besides I don't need your help," ouch, talk about harsh.

"Gee, Mai if I didn't know you I'd think that you were serious," I told her resisting the urge to roll my eyes, of course I couldn't become a site bound spirit, but she didn't know that.

"Eugene Davis quite being a hard head and get the hell out of this lifetime and into the next I don't need your help!" of course I knew that she was joking, it was flattering to see that she cared so much but she was probably doing it for Noll's sake. That still however did not help the fact that I was pissed, I was just trying to help her and she had to go and get all sentimental.

"You think so? Fine, let's see how well you fair alone, good luck," I snapped and promptly woke up. The van pulled over and I took in the house, it was three stories and was wide. The back yard was probably the size of a small park with woods right next to it, there was even a guest house to the far left of the property, it was a smaller version of the white house with black window frames. I was lifted up and placed inside the constricting bag.

_Hey, hey, at least give a warring_

_Sorry_

_You are not!_

_I thought you were still with Mai_

_No apparently she doesn't need me anymore_

_Don't worry Gene you know she doesn't know you're not in danger of getting trap in this world anymore_

_Sure, sure_

I didn't feel like fighting with Rena so I just made myself as comfortable as I could in the hell hole.

Naru's P.O.V

Lin and Takigawa walked in with the last of the equipment. Hinamori-san's butler had shown us to our base; it was on the first floor to the left of the house. It was a pretty big room; one of the walls was made completely out of glass facing towards the guest house.

"Where is Hinamori-san?" I asked the butler he suddenly became nervous and looked away from me.

"She had to take an emergency trip out of Japan," wait, what?

"Then how do you expect me and my team to find the solution to this problem?" I asked him he flinched at my tone.

"Well I can answer that, I'm Megumi Hinamori, I'm her daughter, and you can consider me from this moment on the client," we turned to look at a young woman.

"Your father is Hinamori Joshiro?" I asked her she nodded her head. "Well then I suppose we can get started with the interviews," I was in no way content with the way that this investigation had started but we might as well make the best of it.

"Sure," she took a seat on the single chair and I took a seat across from her. Lin and Rena also took a seat and everyone else was sitting around the room on the various other seats.

"Can you tell me what exactly caused your father to start acting like this?" I asked her she thought for a moment.

"It was after a business trip he took to England, he came back with this really old watch and when we tried talking about his trip to England he would get all jumpy," she recalled. "The second week after he came back he didn't get up for work, he just sat in his room, it was strange, we got various doctors to look at him but no one could tell us anything," that was odd.

"What else happened?"

"One day my mother tried to take the watch away and show it to a specialist but he started screaming, he clawed at his skin until she gave it back to him, and then he went quite again," Megumi-san said looking down. "He never acted like that, and once I saw him talking to someone, I didn't see anyone but he was clearly having a conversation and things in the room started to move around, his room's on the second floor but we had him moved to the attic,"

"How long had this been going on?" I asked her.

"Two months," she sighed. "The main reason we called you in is because of the guest house," wait that doesn't sound right.

"What do you mean the guest house?" I demanded. I looked around the room and everyone held a similar look of confusion, Rena had given me nothing to read on the guest house and she was currently looking at the girl like she'd grown a second head.

"Didn't my mother tell you about the guest house?" Megumi-san asked. "Since my dad started acting like this no had been able to enter it, and if you get too close you'll be attacked, well that is except my dad, he sometimes goes up there and it takes hours for him to come back," my hand tightened dangerously around my pen, that woman had neglected to tell me that one little detail and I had come unprepared for that, not only putting me in danger but my whole team was in even more danger the we bargained for.

"It may have skipped her mind," my voice was flat and Megumi-san looked distraught.

"Please, don't leave, if you do I won't know what to do, please help us," she implored I kept my face impassive.

"We will decide by the en of the day," I already knew the answer, we were leaving but we would need the day to get the van ready and demand the refund for our troubles.

"I know this was my mother's fault but she's not the client anymore I am, please consider the option of staying, and if you don't I'll still reimburse you for your troubles," she told us and got up and left.

This was just peachy, a possessed man and a haunted guest house, what no mysterious lunatic?

Lin's P.O.V

To say I was angry was an understatement. Hinamori-san had kept a vital piece of information from us and deliberately put us in more danger then what we'd originally bargained for. The feeling was shared, Noll and Takigawa were also infuriated, Ayako, John, and Mai were worried but Mai most likely about the client, and Masako was just sitting down and looking pale, while Rena and the cat were staring out the window towards the guest house with an irritated look on her face. No one broke the silence, we were all took caught up in our personal musing.

"Get all the equipment back in the van, we're leaving as soon as your done," Naru said, I knew that would be his answer, he didn't really appreciate being tricked like that.

"What about Joshiro-san?" Mai asked.

"If he was able to get along without us he'll be just fine," Noll said.

"So it's alright if he just goes around for the rest of his life possessed?" Mai demanded, boy this was going down hill fast.

"Maybe, we should think about this for a second," Rena interrupted Noll; she was still focused on the house however. "Hinamori-san lied to us about the real dangerous of this house, what's to say that she didn't lie about something else? We'd be putting ourselves in serious danger if we just take a blind leap of faith," Mai expression faltered, but Rena continued. "But I don't think it's Joshiro-san's fault this is happening, the least we could do for him is go and see him, from there we'll decide if we take on the guest house, simply focus on Joshiro-san or not worry about this case at all. That sounds fairly reasonable to me,"

The room was quite for a moment.

"I think that's a great idea," Mai volunteered.

"Same here," Takigawa answered and John nodded in agreement.

"It couldn't hurt to at least to look," Ayako added. I turned to look at Naru who didn't look very happy.

"Since it was your brilliant idea Rena you'll come with me and Lin to go take a look at Joshiro-san, Hara-san would you accompany us?" Naru asked. "The rest of you get everything packed and we'll be back shortly," Hara-san stood and we made our way out of the base. Well this was certainly going to be interesting.

Rena's P.O.V

We made our way to the attic and Gene had to scurry to keep up. Noll stopped at the top of the stairs and gave the attic door a push and we walked in. I spotted Joshiro-san first, he was a mess his fair was sticking up in different places and was a dark brown, and his eyes were unfocused and rimmed in red, they were grey eyes glassy. His skin was also a deathly pale and he was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. I took a shaky breath tying my hair up out of habit and taking my sunglasses off for a better look.

"Joshiro-san," Naru called at this point Masako was shaking, slowly he turned his head towards us until his eyes locked with mines. What I was not expecting was for him to start screaming like hell had just opened up before him.

"Please, I didn't mean it, I swear, please, make it stop, I'm sorry!" and as his pleads grew louder and more desperate he dragged himself closer towards me, my throat choked on a scream, Gene and my other shiki had taken a protective position in front of me. But the moment his tear stain face meet mine again I panicked and ran out of the room, his choked pleas following me.

"MAKE IT STOP I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THEM TO HURT YOU!"

**Author's Note: that was a wow moment. Sometimes I even freak myself out; I'll let you in of a little secret when Rena's hair is up she looks almost identical to Syaoran.**

**Kazuki: that was smooth**

**What did you want something elaborate and confusing?**

**Kazuki: point is that was a really cool chapter.**

**I know wasn't it?**

**Kazuki: any who please leave reviews for my author!**

**And hopefully by the next chapter Rena will be awake! (Points to sleeping OC)**

**Kazuki/ me: until next time much love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: hi there! How are you lovely people?**

**Rena: they can't answer you right now.**

**I know that!**

**Kazuki: we were just making sure.**

**They're just being themselves, like usual, but any way; let's get onto the real action. We left off with Rena getting the fudge scared out of her.**

**Rena: was it my fault the guy looked type insane.**

**Okay we all understand you're position at the moment that is everyone but Megumi.**

**Rena: what's that suppose to mean?**

**Kazuki: that means time for this! (Holds us sign)**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Six

Naru's P.O.V

His please stopped as he watched Rena run out of the room; her face had held fear something it rarely did. Rena was afraid of few things, so it was beyond strange for her to run in fear at the moment. Joshiro-san's face turned into that of a broken man, it twisted with insanity as he sat up and buried his head into his hair.

"NOOO!" his screams once again filled the house and me and Lin sprung into action.

"Joshiro-san, please calm down we're just here to help you," I told him trying to get him to look at me through his tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he sobbed.

"What are you sorry about, Joshiro-san, what did you do?" I demanded he suddenly grabbed a fistful of Lin's suite.

"Tell him I'm sorry," and then his hands went limp and he was staring with blank eyes. I sighed in frustration and turned to Masako to ask her what she'd sensed but she was gone.

"Lin let's get going we're not going to get anything else out of him," I said recognizing the blank look in his eyes, I'd seen one to many times before.

"Right," he agreed after we moved Joshiro-san back to his original position we made our way back towards the base. On the second flights of stairs we found Masako she was pale and leaning against the wall her eyes wide.

"Hara-san, are you alright?" I asked her gently touching her shoulder she flinched.

"It was awful, the spirit, Joshiro-san, both of them, oh gods," her eyes filled up with tears and she buried her face in her hands. Lin and I shared a frantic look, what the hell were we suppose to do about a weeping girl? He took the lead and placed a hand on her shoulder gently leading her towards the base and I followed him. It took us a while to get back since Hara-san was crying, eventually we made it, I opened the base door and Hara-san practically flew in and threw herself into Mai's arms.

"Masako," she said surprised holding the sobbing girl.

"It was awful," I looked around the room but Rena was missing and Megumi-san was in the room her eyes blazing everyone else was shocked looking at the girl, my eyes fell on the cat his posture was aggressive as he bared his teeth at Megumi before darting out of the still open door.

"Where is Rena?" I asked finally. Everyone shared a look before looking at Megumi.

"It's a long story," Bou-san finally said, oh great.

Rena's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could trying to block out Joshiro-san's screams, his face it was exactly like mum's when they had told her about Syaoran, I shuddered and ran faster until I burst through the base door. I stood there panting my panic slowly fading. The door opened again and I turned to look at an enraged Megumi-san.

"What did you do to my father?" she demanded I gave her a disbelieving look; I'd never seen that man in my life!

"NOOO!" his scream echoed off the wall and I flinched, my hands covering my ears.

"What did you do?" she demanded again.

"I've never seen your father before now," I told her.

"Lair!" she shouted and her hand snapped forward contacting with my cheek. I wasn't expecting it so I didn't react in time. Anger threatened to consume me as my vision was tinted red.

"You are in no position to determine who is a lair and who isn't," I said low and threateningly, I walked past her and slammed the door shut as hard as I could, if it broke the better. I made my way outside and collapsed against a tree on the other side of the house. That had to be one of the most intimidating things that I'd experienced in my whole career as a paranormal investigator. That man when he'd begged me to help was in no way possessed which made it all that much worse, I shuddered again. I'd never seen Joshiro-san in my life how was it that he seemed so sure we'd met before? Unless, I shot up from my slouch, no it wasn't possible, it just couldn't be. I pushed the thought away and let my head fall into my hands, he was still screaming, my mother had screamed so long that I'd tried to claw my way out of the house just to escape it.

_Stupid people now days_

_I'm not in the mood Gene_

_I'm serious what's her problem she wants us to help but blames you for what's going on with her father, for all she knows you're Japanese._

_I can't blame her but I didn't get freaked out of my mind._

_Well you're not going to get anything done by sitting there_

_True, but I think I'll just stay out her for a little longer_

_If you really want_

He made himself comfortable next to me placing his head on my lap I smiled and ran my hand up and down his back. He purred and I giggled. I finally got the guts to look up at the guest house that was almost hidden from view, if that was how Joshiro-san reacted when he saw me what would happen when I entered the house? No snapped out of it Rena, you're not a coward you always face things head on and it's not the time to start acting like one. Once I was sure that I was confident enough to face Megumi-san and everyone else I got to my feet.

"Let's go Gene," I told him.

"After you captain," he responded as we made our way back to the base.

Mai's P.O.V

Bou-san had just finished explaining what had happened and I watched Naru and Lin's expressions any chance of us staying was completely squashed and I knew it.

"You accused my assistant of being responsible for this and you hit her?" Naru are in disbelief.

"She deserved it!" Megumi-san protested of course she had acted rashly but in her eyes it was the best response at the moment.

"Actually you took the easiest option out," we turned to look at Rena as she walked back in. "You thought if you could place all the blame on me it would make you feel better about this whole situation since that meant you were one step closer to figuring it out,"

"I believe that you owe her an apology, that is if you still want us to continue lending our service here," Naru said Megumi-san looked down at the floor then back up at Rena.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier they were uncalled for," she said sincerely.

"It's okay," Rena replied, she wasn't wearing her bandage and it was dark purple but somehow it just made her seem more assured then weak.

"We'll split up into groups and finish setting up the equipment and take temperatures, we'll work on the guest house tomorrow," Naru ordered. "Mai you go with Takigawa to get the temperature readings, Ayako and John you and Lin will set up the cameras around the house exists an in the hallway leading out of the attic, get going," we agreed and I walked with Bou-san in the different rooms taking temperatures.

"Bou-san, do you think that Rena has anything to do with this?" I asked it had been nagging at my mind and I hadn't been able to think otherwise.

"Don't be silly Mai, the guy's possessed we all know that possessed people aren't responsible for what they say, you should know haven t possessed people confused with someone else multiple times?" Bou-san asked I blushed out of embarrassment.

Yeah you're right I am being silly," I agreed but there was still a little part of me that thought otherwise.

Naru's P.O.V

I waited until everyone had left and I was alone with Hara-san and Rena.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you felt when Joshiro-san began to speak," I told Hara-san she looked at me.

"I didn't feel anything, not even the slightest hint of a spirit," she replied that was odd.

"I didn't either, his eyes were too focused to be that of a possessed person," Rena agreed.

"Why did you run then?" I asked her she averted her gaze.

"It sacred me, the way he was looking at me, it wasn't pleasant," she replied.

"I did however feel when the spirit returned to his body, it was strange almost as if the spirit was blocking me out," Hara-san said. "But the spirit was so alone," I was silent and so was Rena. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to go lie down,"

Hara-san left us alone and I got up and knelt down to be able to see Rena's face.

"Now what's the real reason that you ran away?" I asked her she bite her lip.

"He reminded me so much of how my mum looked when they told her about Syaoran, you know it just brought up painful memories," she whispered I brushed my hand over her cheek to comfort her and she gave me a weak smile.

"You don't have to keep hiding these things, Rena," I told her. "You can tell me, I'll listen I know what its like,"

"Would you tell me?" she asked I looked away. "It's hard Noll and you should know that,"

"I don't want the same thing to happen to you, not when I can do something about it," I replied this time she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you Noll, I really appreciate it," she told me and I gave her a gentle smile as I stood up.

"Well it's getting pretty late as soon as everyone comes in to report you can head off to bed alright?" I told her she nodded her head.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she get's a good night's sleep," the cat shiki assured me.

"Its weird hearing you talk then meow," I told him.

"And it's weird talking to a human other then Rena," he told me. I shook my head and looked up as everyone else piled into the room.

"Here are the temperature readings, Naru," Mai said handing me the clip board, I looked then over they were all fine except for the attic.

"And the cameras are set up and ready," Lin told me I nodded my head.

"So, now what?" Takigawa asked.

"How does dinner sound?" we turned to look at Megumi-san. "Dinner's ready if you guys are hungry," we followed her out and into the dinning room. It wasn't an elaborate meal but it defended itself. I watched as the cat ate a sandwich that Rena had placed for him on the floor. Wow that was a really weird animal, never mind it wasn't an animal, it was a spirit. A really weird that spirit that is. The meal was silent except for the clanging of forks and accessional sneeze. The air was too tense and you could feel it between Rena and Megumi-san but that wasn't it only them. Matsuzaki-san was sending Rena looks ever so often that at one point made me raise an eyebrow at her.

"That was good," Bou-san said laying down on the couch in the base. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes and instead chose to clear my throat.

"Tomorrow, be up by eight and in the base ready to work, we'll try to talk to Joshiro-san again," I informed them. "Go get some rest now," after a shout of joy they walked out of the base, I flopped myself down onto a chair trying to find connects between all the facts we had, what was missing?

Rena's P.O.V

I tossed and turned not knowing if I wasn't sleeping because of what I'd seen or what I might see. I looked down at the fur ball he'd long since given into exhaustion. It would have followed soon after but being in the same room as the other three girls was slightly nerve wracking not to mention that I didn't know what to expect when I woke up (if). I sighed and deciding the best option at the moment was to sleep now need to go walking around with bags.

Mai's Dream

_It was the ghost and she was running around._

"_This is my house! Mine, don't you just love it?" she asked dancing around. I swallowed now I really wish I hadn't sent Gene away. "Come on we can go play with daddy,"_

_I shook my head and turned to run but she was already there he head tilted._

"_You don't want to play with me?" she asked my throat closed around a scream. Wake up Mai, wake up. Listening to the only voice of reason at the moment I allowed myself to move towards it._

_It's time to wake up._

**Author's Note: that's all for now, we'll get more action, and LinMai, in the next chapter, until then take care!**

**Rena: Feed a cat.**

**Kazuki: get a job,**

**Gene: and stay off the streets!**

**Point is take care of yourself, and review, I love all my readers! ( I should get a shirt with that written on it).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: you know what I think someone's going to beat Gene to Mai.**

**Gene: What was that?**

**Don't worry about it just I don't know go get Rena to feed you pie.**

**Gene: Pie!**

**Alright now first thank you all for the nice reviews and I took some suggestions, why don't you see them for yourself?**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Seven

_Mai's New Dream_

_I didn't know that voice I didn't recognize it but I wanted to see who was speaking._

"_I said it was time to wake up not to come and find me," I looked up but the sun blinded my vision._

"_Where am I?" I asked blinking to adjust to the sudden bright light._

"_In my dream world," I looked around, we were in a clearing of grass surrounded by tall trees and wild flowers grew tall and plentiful, I could even hear a stream near by._

"_Why isn't anything alive?" I asked I couldn't hear any birds, no bugs, nothing._

"_Pay attention, everything is alive, the grass, the trees, they take personal offense to you calling them dead," I swallowed suddenly weary of this new dream._

"_Where are you?" I looked around but could no longer see him. My eyes snapped up as a branch broke and I was face to face with a wolf that was bigger then I was. I was a mouse in a snake's eyes._

"_He won't hurt you," I looked up again but the sun seemed to shine most in the direction of the guy's voice and his figure._

"_What's with the sun?"_

"_Wake up and stay up, you shouldn't have sent your spirit guide away he doesn't realize it but the moment that you told him to leave and he except he was push from your dream world, the next time you dream call out to him, it's for you own safety," Gene couldn't get back into my dreams because I'd sent him away?_

"_It's for the best," the guys sighed and shook his head or at least I think._

"_Don't be so stubborn but get out of here, wake up," well that was rude. But against my will I found myself waking up._

"_Wait what's you're name?" I called he shook his head and the last thing I saw was a pair of amber eye._

Mai's P.O.V

I yawned after I'd woken up from that weird dream I hadn't been able to fall asleep again, I'd tried but Wolf's voice kept waking me up, that's what I'd decided to name him for now. I didn't hear him but for some reason his warning kept poking at me regardless, what sucked was that I didn't even know if he was real or not, or if what he told me about Gene was true. Then again I could always ask Naru but then that might lead down another awkward conversation. I made my way downstairs to the base our rooms were on the second floor and as I made my way inside I realized that all the guys were already up and about.

"Morning Mai-chan!" Bou-san said a little too cheery for my current mood; I grumbled my response and walked out of his reach. "Mai?"

"What is it?" I asked sitting down.

"Is something wrong?" John asked I shook my head.

"I just had a dream that's all," I replied.

"One of those dreams?" Bou-san asked, I had the rooms' attention all of a sudden, but my throat felt thick like I wasn't suppose to tell, I jumped up.

"How about we wait until everyone else gets here and in the meantime I'll go make tea," before anyone could contradict me I got up and all but ran to the kitchen. I took my sweet time making tea, counting out each grain of sugar and so on, until finally I could delay no longer so I returned to the base with tea.

I grumbled at the locked door and kicked it as my way of knocking. Rena opened the door and I was startled at the amber eyes that meet mine, no way.

"Is something wrong you kind of look like you saw a ghost," she said taking the tray from me before it fell from my shaking hands, not again this was not happening again. She moved out of my way and I moved blindly towards the couch were I sat down again.

"Why don't you tell us about you're dream Mai?" Naru asked once Rena had finished giving out the tea I'd made, I took a sip from my own.

"Well, it started out in front of the guest's house," and from there I went on to explain what I'd seen and so and so forth until the part were Wolf came into the picture.

"Who woke you up?" Naru asked, oh shit I'd said something about someone helping me hadn't I? My eyes flickered to Rena well I might as well find out now before I got myself into another embarrassing situation.

"I don't know I couldn't see him, the sun was too bright, I do however remember him going on and on about waking up," I admitted all the while watching Rena.  
>"Sun, wait weren't you in front of the guest's house?" Bou-san asked I shook my head it was now or never.<p>

"Not after that I was somewhere else I was in a clearing," did her eyes just suddenly move towards me? Or was I think too much about it again?

Rena's P.O.V

"It was a clearing with trees surrounding it, there were a lot of wild flowers and I think a stream near by but no wild life," no, no it just sounded familiar but that meant nothing, Syaoran is alive so it can't be him. So it was just impossible. Everything was fine. I lost track of the rest of Mai's retelling I really didn't want to hear it.

"So what do we do now?" Ayako asked.

"After breakfast, Takigawa I want you Mai and Ayako to go find some more research on the guest's house ask Megumi-san, meanwhile, they rest of us will go pay Joshiro-san another visit," god no, come on once was enough wasn't it? We gave our reply in my case a nod. Once again I could not enjoy my meal because of the subbed tension in my stomach, hadn't I decided yesterday that I was fine? Or was it because last night I didn't catch a glimpse of my brother? All too soon breakfast was over and with Megumi-san's permission we went upstairs to the attic. My mind was spinning in circles, I was scarred why? Hell if I knew. I swallowed the lump in my throat again as Noll pushed the door open, Joshiro-san was sitting in the corner again his eyes on the window.

"John, begin," my eyes completely focused as John began to chant the familiar word flowing from his lips. He stopped.

"What's wrong John?" Noll asked.

"It's not working," Masako replied her body shaking I kept my eyes locked on Joshiro-san the Pharaoh ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Joshiro-san, are you alright?" Noll asked him the man gave no reply. Joshiro-san smiled and I followed his gaze towards the window, Bou-san, Mai, Ayako, and Megumi-san were heading towards the guest's house. I moved on instincts something I'd picked up from Syaoran and bolted out of the attic. My feet pounded as I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Just as Megumi-san opened the door and they stepped in I followed after. They turned to look at me as I tried to catch my breath.

"Get out," yeah that was what I was trying to say.

"What?" they hadn't heard me I thought I'd said that loud enough. Gene came running through the door and again I acted purely on irrational thought I grabbed Megumi-san and shoved her out of the door. Once she was barely out, the doors to the house shut closed.

"I had said get out," I told them you didn't need to be a genius to know that something was wrong it was written plainly as we stood facing each other in the darkness.

Naru's P.O.V

Rena ran out again, and I tried to suppress a growl of irritation. That was until the door to the attic shut, I turned to look at Joshiro-san but he hadn't seemed to have done anything.

"Hara-san what's going on?" I demanded.

"A ghost is blocking the door but something's happening in the guest's house," she replied I moved to the window and I saw Megumi-san trying to open the door. No Rena, no cat, no Mai, no Takigawa, and no Ayako.

"We need to get out now," John began to chant again as Lin tried the door.

"Hara-san!"

"Nothing I don't know what's going on," she said looking anxiously at the door. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Blast it,"

"What?" Lin asked looking at me his eyes filled with worry.

"Blast the damn door to the ground or I will," I told him he shot me a disbelieving look that was until I actually started to do it, he gave me a shove and turned to the door. A low whistle passed and his shiki rammed into the room smashing it to bits. I didn't wait I sprinted through the door Lin close behind me. I could only hope we weren't too late as the guest's house came into view.

**Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter but if I put the next scene in it would be too long. Not to mention that I did add a moment with Syaoran and Mai so that's something one of my readers wanted. It is a really good idea actually. But anyways that's not the point I hope you guys liked so until next time. It's going to be a really interesting chapter.**

**Rena: until next time! Please review!**

**Kazuki: see you soon.**

**We love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yeah the last chapter was pretty short wasn't it? But this one is longer if I made the other chapter longer it was going to be extremely long, so I settled for this instead. We left off with people in haunted houses and such today we see the start of a bueatiful friendship!**

**Rena: What are you going on about?**

**Oh nothing that won't be beneficial for you. Hey did you guys know that Rena has a really pretty voice?**

**Rena: Why are you bringing that up (Suspicious look)?**

**No reason, I'm sure you all pass the time by reading writing, or maybe singing (Big innocent eyes).**

**Rena: I am not going to sing!**

**That's what you think! Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR COURAGE BY SUPERCHICK  
><strong>

Chapter Eight

Rena's P.O.V

It wasn't so bad, I mean I could be planning to escape boot camp, or trying to high jack a helicopter, or hotwire a car, or maybe I could be standing next to, scratch that thought. The point was it could be far worse then being trapped inside a haunted house with a woman who hates me, a girl who's frankly afraid of me, and a guy who well you get the point. It could be worse. Being as optimistic as I could I pulled a chalk out of my bag and started drawing a circle around us.

"What are you doing?" Ayako demanded.

"Don't step out of it please, that would just make my life more difficult," I told her looking up. "I'm trying to make sure we don't end up dead,"

Mai's P.O.V

She could have said anything but she had to say the one thing that would send me into a panic attack. I took shallow breaths as I tried to concentrate as she drew the circle quickly yet elegantly. Once drawn she stood in the center clasped her hands and spoke in a fluid language that I didn't recognize. The circle flared for a moment and then settled down as Rena sat down.

"What language was that?" I asked her it didn't sound like Lin-san's chanting.

"What you just heard was Latin, it changes for each shiki," Rena replied.

"So what's your grand plan?" Ayako asked.

"We wait,"

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well what do you suggest we do try to exorcise this whole house on our own?" Rena demanded.

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly believe that both of you could do that without any preparation without any kind of materials?" Rena asked. "I know I can't perform one right now, and be successful,"

"Well unlike you we can, right Takigawa," Ayako gloated.

"I don't know Ayako she had a point I don't even have my stuff," he said.

"Well I for one am not going to stand around and do nothing," and with more determination than I thought that Ayako had she marched out of the circle and upstairs, against my better judgment I followed her.

"Wait, Ayako," I called she had already started chanting as I reached the top of the stairs. What I had not expected was for there to be so much activity.

"Get back inside the circle," Rena snapped I jumped and turned to look at her my eyes wide.

"Ayako," she called, I followed her eyes.

"Ayako, move," she repeated but the older priestess ignored her. The desk across from Ayako flew at her.

"Damn it I said move!" Rena pushed Ayako out of the way and in her attempt to dodge the desk she fell over the railing. I watched in horror and I wasn't sure who was it that started yelling first.

"RENA!"

Naru's P.O.V

We tried every door every window and nothing.

"Do you know of another way?" I asked Megumi-san when the front door wouldn't open.

"No those are the only way to get into the house," she sobbed I wasn't in a very compassionate mood at the moment I cursed under my breath. I meet Lin's gaze and nodded he ordered his shiki to gather and shot them at the door, nothing. I ran a hand through my hair; so far we hadn't been able contact anyone from the inside.

"Calm down Noll, getting upset won't help any one," Lin reminded me; I took a deep breath he was right but it was so hard. I started pacing thinking about everything that had happened, what had we missed what were we ignoring?

"Hara-san anything, anything you feel would help," I told her she'd remained quite this whole time she just shook her head.

"It's just static," she told me I sighed again.

"Maybe it has to do with Mai's dream," John said I looked up at him. "Maybe the ghost really is hidden within that house," maybe.

"We'll give it a shot," he stepped forward but before he could start chanting a crash sounded throughout the guest's house my eyes widened.

"RENA!" god, please, no. Lin sprinted towards the house already summoning his shiki, clam Oliver do not panic.

"Lin stop!" I called running after him, damn that man was going to hurt himself, I tackled him to the ground.

"Calm down damn it, you told me, getting upset is not going to help her, calm down, let John do the exorcism, then we go in, then even I'll knock the house down," the only thing stopping me was that if I did knock down the house I might not live long enough to torture that spirit into the afterlife. He nodded but his eyes were still hard, I knew what he was thinking, we'd both lost a brother, and now, well now we could only hope. I nodded to John and he stepped forward. It was now or never, I kept my hand on Lin's shoulder just in case, and to keep myself in place.

Rena's P.O.V

I was literally clinging to the railing for my dear life. It was in no way easy it wasn't that I was fat or anything but when ten ghost are trying to drag you down its kind of hard to hold yourself up. I slipped a little farther and half screamed, damn it, I refused to die I was not going to die not now! My hands slipped from the railing and down to the poled that connected it to the top floor, soon I was going to reach the floor of the second floor. I started to breathe hard, no one was going to help me, Bou-san was chanting but I could see that he was surrounded by ghost. I was on my own. I could just let go, but. I closed my eyes and held on as hard I could. I don't want to die not yet. And I couldn't even call my shiki not with Bou-san chanting.

I looked up shocked as I felt hands grab onto me, I met Mai's eyes and she smiled even though helping me stay up was putting strain on her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," she huffed trying to keep me up. Didn't she think that this was my doing? Why was she helping me? "Hey," I meet her eyes they were suddenly fierce. "Don't give up, I don't care how impossible it looks, we'll be fine, do you understand?" I could not believe that this girl was actually telling me this, did she actually care about me, or was she saying that because she thought it was the right thing to say.

"Understood," I told her I shifted my weight forward gripping the poles harder. My mind spinning.

"Mai," I grunted.

"What is it?"

"I need Takigawa to stop chanting," I told her she shot me a disbelieving look.

"That's the only thing keeping the ghost away," she panted out I shook my head.

"I can't summon my shiki unless he stops, please, Mai," I told her she looked at me again. "My life is in your hands help me, trust me," she nodded.

"But how he won't listen," she said.

"We have to try,"

"Bou-san stop chanting!" we shouted he shook his head and I bit back a scream of frustration. I found my answer.

"Throw that book at him," I told her she followed my gaze.

"But what if I miss?" she asked her eyes wide with uncertainty I gave her a crooked smile.

"You won't have a little faith like I do in you," she nodded and let go of me, dashed for the book and with as much strength as she had she flung the book at Bou-san, it hit him square on the cheek and he stopped for a second but that's all I needed. In ancient Egyptian I called the Pharaoh forth, his spirit pushed the spirits away from me and I took the chance to fling myself over the railing and onto the floor. Mai and I shared a look before she flung her arms around me, a little shocked I hugged her back.

"Thanks,"

"Don't mention it," she said we stood, I was a little shaky from the pressure on my ankles but we looked towards Ayako she was in a worse position.

"My ankles twisted pretty badly," she told us I let go of Mai.

"I need you to chant and when I give you the single you'll stop and I'll send my shiki out and we'll advance it'll take some time but we should be able to get down to the circle," I told Mai she nodded, I reached down to help Ayako up but she tried to push me away.

"Quite being stupid," I told her forcing her up I was stronger them Mai and she needed to focus on keeping her mantra up. It was a slow process but we managed to get to the circle between me and Mai we stayed relatively safe and advanced forward, once close enough Bou-san ran to us and carried Ayako the rest of the way back as Mai helped me along until we collapsed on the ground.

"We make a nice team," I told her.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied and we shared a grin.

"Damn since when did you get such good aim, Mai?" Bou-san asked.

"Sorry about that but you wouldn't shut up," Mai told him he was going to get an ugly bruise.

"Hey, an eye for an eye," I told him pointing to my eye he nodded his head in defeat. I was so tired but falling asleep was not an option Gene was curled up next to me, I knew he felt bad but he couldn't have done anything.

"We'll be fine," I told him and he nuzzled my neck. "I hurt,"

"What's wrong?" Mai asked I lifted my legs so they could see my ankles.

"Son of bitch," Bou-san muttered deep purple bruises were beginning to form on my ankles.

"It could have been worse," I reminded them pointing to the height of the second floor.

"Don't worry once we get out of this house I'll fix you up," Ayako told me I meet her gaze and smiled, I'd take that as an apology.

It seemed like hours and before I could stop myself I started singing softly.

_I need you to know _

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know _

_That we'll be okay_

_Together we can make it through another day_

I stopped before I could embarrass myself further Gene pointed out that I was singing out loud.

"It's fitting," Bou-san pointed out.

"It's Courage by Superchick," I told him, Mai and Ayako had fallen asleep but I didn't have that luxury.

"You should sleep," he told me.

"Can't, if I do the barrier will collapse," I told him gesturing to the circle he frowned.

"I wish I could help," he told me.

"You have just don't run out of the circle," he smirked I sat up winching at the pain.

"Lie down," he said sternly I ignored him and focused on the door.

"It's opening," I told him he looked with me and jumped to his feet.

"They're trying to get in," I continued excited I reached my hand up and he helped me up well I was more leaning on him then anything else. There was another bang and Koujo's shiki burst through followed by Noll and Koujo, I was so happy to see them that I almost cried. Ayako and Mai had woken up because of the bang and smiled at them. I fell to my knees as Noll wrapped his arms around me.

"You're okay now, you'll be fine," he whispered into my hair and I buried myself into his neck. I hated that, after I went through major shit I always felt the panic after and now was no exception, I clung to him and cried, I cried because I almost died, I cried because for one moment I actually forgot that I was broken inside, I cried because for the first time in a long time someone had actually tried to save me, and I cried because I hadn't cried in a long time. He didn't say anything he just held me and made sure no one saw that I was crying, and for that I was grateful.

Noll's P.O.V

I didn't know what was wrong but I didn't know what to do, once we'd broken through the ghosts had vanished, I picked Rena up and Bou-san picked Ayako up, while Lin helped Mai. We walked out of the house and her head was still hidden. Once inside the main house I placed Rena on her bed but she didn't let go of my neck so I sat down next to her. After a while she pulled away.

"Took you guys long enough," I smiled a little at least she was back to normal.

"How are you?" I asked she pulled her jeans up slightly and I cursed. Large bruises were forming they looked almost like burn marks.

"Besides that I'm fine," she replied.

"What happened?" I asked her she hesitated for a moment.

"Ayako was performing an exorcism but the spirit got a little too violent, I pushed her out of the way but I ended up falling of the second floor but I held onto the railing and ghost tried to drag me down," she explained gesturing to her ankles.

"I'll wrap them before your brother gets here and goes moody," I told her a frown on my face as I rubbed cream on her ankles all the while she tried to get away but ignored her struggle. Once I was satisfied I wrapped her ankles and smiled at her. She frowned at me and we stayed like that her pouting and me smirking.

"You're mean Homes," she mumbled.

"And you're suborn Watson," I told her. We stayed like that even when the door opened.

"Are you being mean to Rena?" Mai demanded glaring at me. "Because if you are you won't have a decent tea in months," I raised my eyebrow as Rena grinned at me. I was even more baffled as the girls started talking and laughing me and Lin shared a confused look, what had we gotten ourselves into?

**Author's Note: That was an interesting chapter wasn't it? This teaches us a valuable lesson never walk out of a protective circle unless your prepared to fall of the second floor of a house.**

**Rena: You almost killed me!**

**No you would have just maybe had a broken spine, some broken ribs, head trauma, and maybe you could have been in a coma.**

**Rena: You wanted more!**

**I love you Rena! And I love you my lovely audience so leave plenty of reviews k? By the way I was wondering if for the last chapter you want it to be about Syaoran and what he's up too? I think that would be pretty cool, I was having trouble deciding between that and just setting it up for the next story. I's appreciate the help!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: What no reviews?**

**Rena: ha they don't like you!**

**Your just mad because you almost died**

**Rena: then I have every right to be mad at you,**

**Keep dreaming, this is why I like Kauki better**

**Rena: I'm leaving you alone**

**Anyway I hope that you guys like this chapter! And that you liked the last chapter, Enjoy! Oh and interesting situations are revealed.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Nine

Mai's P.O.V

"How's your ankle?" I asked her she smiled a little.

"Its fine now," she told me I sincerely doubted that.

"What happened to your ankle?" Lin-san demanded, oops.

"Nothing really, what did you expect with all the commotion?" Rena demanded and I nodded in agreement. I know that Ayako and Masako are wary of Rena but I can't help but reach out to this girl. In the guest's house, her eyes had seemed so sad. She didn't wan to die but it was almost as if she didn't know why she wanted to stay alive. I'd never seem eyes like that, I've seen eyes that don't smile, eyes that are indifferent, but I've never seen eyes that are hopeless, eyes that see without looking.

I couldn't change Naru but maybe I could give Rena something that she really needed, a friend that could give her an honest smile.

We smiled innocently at Lin-san and he was forced to look away, poor him. I giggled and Rena joined me as we made fun of Lin and Naru.

Rena's P.O.V

We gathered in the girls' room since Ayako had been moved here and I couldn't exactly move that well either.

"What happened in the guest's house?" Noll asked Mai shot me a look and then Ayako and Bou-san.

"The door locked, and we decided that we should try something so Ayako started and Bou-san was going to follow but we didn't get a chance since the amount of Spirits there took us by surprise, we pushed them back as much as we could and I managed to get a barrier up," I explained.

"Was the same ghost that possessed Joshiro-san there?" he asked I thought about it for a moment.

_Did you sense anything Gene?_

_Let me think, I think so I vaguely remember feeling a familiar presence, it must have been the same one_

"I think so," I replied furring my eyebrows.

"Do you think that in reality the Spirit was hiding in the Guest's house and trying to convince us that it was in Joshiro-san's watch?" John proposed that sounded likely.

"It could be a possibility," I looked at Naru he was deep in thought that was pretty obvious.

"Although that's enough activity for one day, we'll start again tomorrow with an exorcism on the Guest's House, Takigawa, John, can I leave that too you?" he asked they nodded. "You can relax for the rest of the day," he got up from my bed and left with Lin the guys followed leaving us alone.

"How are you feeling, Ayako?" I asked her.

"I'm fine it's just a sprained ankle, how are you holding up?"

"I'm as good as new," I told her lifting my legs up to prove my point, ow.

"I highly doubt that," she told me I gave her a wary smile, oh come on leave me alone!

"Naw," I said stretching.

"You're not hurt Mai, are you?" Masako asked she was giving me a look, Mai hadn't moved from my bed.

"No I really am fine, unlike these two," she said playfully I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a scratch no big deal," I persisted.

"Yes because being nearly dragged to your death by a bunch of spirits only leaves a scratch," came her sarcastic remark.

"Exactly so," her eyebrow twitched and I smirked.

"It's called sarcasm, I thought knowing Kazuya would show you that much," Masako said icily.

"It's called a combat, you should know that much," I replied.

"Now, now," Mai said trying to calm us down, I scoffed and ignored Masako. I looked down at my phone when it started to buzz.

"I'll be right back," I muttered as I limped quickly out of the room shutting the door.

"Hello," I said limping towards the outside.

_Good news beautiful,_

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it, Kazuki?" I asked looking around making sure no one had followed.

_You know we found the guy who that car belonged to,_

"The police did too, what's the point?" I asked leaning against a tree. I'd gotten outside quicker then expected.

_Do the police know that he was paid to report his car robbed?_

I froze, no way, that was, awesome!

_I'll take that as a no,_

"Did he tell you by who?" I asked getting excited.

_Yes, it was a man who holds a small portion of the taxi companies, a Hinamori Joshiro._

This could not be happening.

"What else do you know about him?" I demanded, a small part of my brain wondering how they'd gotten the information out of him. The majority of my brain was not really concerned with that though.

_Well he just came back from a business trip in England _

He gave me every detail that described the same Joshiro-san, that damn bastard was right in my hands.

_So do you want us to move in to investigate_

"No I'll take care of it,"

_Rena, hey, maybe you shouldn't, look it's not him I don't think so, look let us deal with this you just stay out of trouble_

"I can handle it Kazuki, I know it wasn't him, there's no way such an important guy would ruin his image with a crime like that, besides I'm already at his house," I admitted.

_Your where!_

I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"It's a long story but I kind of have to go," I told him watching as Mai all but stormed out of the house.

_Rena-sama I'm being dead serious do not do this,_

"Don't sweat it, I'll make it up to you, how about we, I don't know go get a coffee some day and talk about it?" I asked him.

_Oh what you think a date's going to make it better?_

"I never said date," I told him smirking.

_Well you know what? That's the only thing that'll convince me,_

I smirked. He was just messing with me like I'd done to him.

"Fine Kazuki, we have a date," I hung up as Mai got really close.

"What happened?" I asked looking at her mad expression.

"Nothing," she replied sitting down next to me; Gene tottering beside her.

_You left me!_

_Gomen_

_That doesn't cover it!_

__"Hey Rena, I've been meaning to ask you, who's Syaoran?" Mai asked, I froze, what was I supposed to tell her?

"One of my brothers," I finally said. Half truths. Then why did it feel more like half lies?

"How come you talk about him so much?"

"I don't," I avoided Syaoran at all costs hadn't that been made clear?

"Well he's the only one out of your siblings besides Lin-san that you mention by name," she explained.

"We're close that's why," I replied.

"So he's still with your mom, you must really miss him," Mai commented, I swallowed wasn't that the understatement of the year?

"Yeah I do," I told her forcing a smile on my face. She didn't know. How could she possible know what she was doing to me by bringing up my twin? Before she could ask something else Gene got up and ran away.

"Gene," I called jumping to my feet as I watched him disappear from my sight.

"I'll go find him you get back inside the house," Mai told me I wanted to follow but running after a running Gene and a running Mai didn't seem like a possibility, I settled instead for half dragging my feet to the house. I sat down near the door wondering where the hell Gene had gone.

_Hey, buddy, are you there?_

_Hold on a little Mai's carrying me back and calling me a bad kitty for making you worry,_

_Why the hell did you run off for!_

_She dropped the subject didn't she? _

That idiot. I smiled a little and stood up as the door opened, Mai smiling triumphant as she carried Gene in. I smiled at her and took him back.

"Thanks," I told her. "You're such a bad cat aren't you?"

_I'm a shiki not a cat_

I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't go very far. He was a waiting a little into the forest," Mai explained.

I shook my head. "Well thanks anyway, let's go back upstairs I'm getting tired."

"I know. It's been a really long day," well that could be the second biggest understatement of the year.

We made our way upstairs and it really was later then anyone had expected. I had taken a nice long hot shower and was currently fighting Noll as he tried to re-bandage me.

"Leave it alone, Noll," I hissed trying to pull my legs away.

"Rena, if you don't let me bandage it, I'll tell Lin how you really got it," he said holding my leg to his waist so I was laying on the bed. I threw my hands back in defeat.

"Fine do your worst,"

"You make it sound as if I'm about to amputate you damn ankles." he muttered wrapping them back up again.

"You might as well be," I told him as he leaned back on his heels.

"That was the most childish thing you've said to me," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You need new clothes to sleep in," he said taking in my battered T-shirt and old shorts.

"It's not as if anyone cares what I sleep in," I replied. He gave me a look but the door opened before he could reply.

"You shouldn't say things like that Masako," Mai said.

"It's not my fault if she acts like that," now who could they be talking about?

"She has a name, it's—"

"Naru what are you doing in here?" Ayako demanded. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were stormy and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow," I said brightly giving him the best smile I could while trying to convince him that it was okay. He squeezed my hand before he got up and brushed past them out of the room.

"Have a nice night," I told them rolling under my covers. It wasn't as if I was afraid of what they believed, besides I knew Mai wasn't like that and Ayako owed me, Masako couldn't take me down on her own.

It was early morning. I'd explained everything to Gene when we'd been 'sleeping'. Now all I had to do was finish this before anyone else woke up. I flipped my phone open: Dec 21 1:15am. Okay we can do this.

_Alright Rena, just open the door. Gene told me._

I smirked that was the problem wasn't it, wanting to open the door.

_Okay. On three._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

Mai's Dream (Happens at same time)

_This was new, I thought as I looked around the clearing, now where was he? I spotted the huge wolf perched at the edge of the forest._

"_I thought you told me to stay out?" I teased as I sat down. I had a feeling that I was only going to be associating with this Wolf._

"_Yes but you decided to be stubborn so I decided that I would take matters into my own hands," he replied from behind the Wolf._

"_So what's up?" I asked him._

"_The last dream you had, tell me a little about it," he said I began to retell him about the dream and the house._

"_And then I ended up here," I told him._

"_Doesn't that seem strange to you?" he asked me._

"_What do you mean?" I frowned. What was he talking about?_

"_Do spirits usually willingly show you about their past?" he asked. They did, but not like that. My eyes widened and I suddenly knew without a doubt what was going on._

"_It was a dream to mislead us wasn't it?" I demanded. _

_The Wolf nodded his head. I heard him curse. _

_"What is it?"_

"_Look over there," I followed his voice. _

_I gasped Rena was facing Joshior-san, alone._

"_IS THAT HAPPENING NOW!" _

_The Wolf winced._ "_Yeah, wake up and go save your friend," _

_I nodded and forced myself to wake up. This cannot be happening, I won't let it._

**Author's Note: So yeah I took the suggestion, I said that right? I can't remember but I think it fits nicely, so to speak Syaoran is Gene's replacement. **

**Gene: this should upset me but I know that you won't leave me like that will you?**

**No of course not I like you too much.**

**Rena: How come Mai gets to dream with my brother?**

**Because she also had ESP you don't sorry!**

**Rena: you know what that's your fault!**

**Well hope you guys have fun until Friday!**

**Love Eclipse, Gene, Rena, and Kazuki!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: hello it's me!**

**Rena: we would like to take this time to thank one of our favorite reviewers.**

**Yes we like this person very much this person makes us crack up all the time, so.**

**Rena: Thank you Analeydi!**

**Your very funny and thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Kazuki: and we thank the rest of you as well for taking the time to read and review.**

**All Three: Thank you and Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Ten

Rena's P.O.V

_Three _

I pushed the door open and was walked into the room Gene faithful by my side. I had expected Joshiro-san to be in the same fetal position that he normally is but he was sitting in a chair directly in front of the door across the room. He was smirking but his eyes, he was possessed.

"I need you to leave Joshiro-san alone," I told the ghost voice confidant.

"I am Joshiro-san,"

"You can't lie to me besides," I gestured towards Gene. "He can see you,"

"The other girl can't,"

"That's because she doesn't have half the strength that I do," Gene told him.

"Well isn't that nice," the door shut but I refused to show the slightest hint of fear.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"How about we play a game," the little girl suddenly appeared but she still had Joshiro-san under her control her cloths were old fashion, like really old English clothes, from the 1600's or something, my eyes widened slightly.

"You're far from home aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm exactly were I want to be with daddy and in his house, we live in Britain," she told me. "Let's play,"

"You're not in Britain you're in Japan," I told her she frowned.

"I want to play a game!" she stomped her foot on the ground and my eye twitched, of all the Spirits I had to face I was facing a spoiled nine year old, I sighed.

"Alright, let's play a game," I told her.

"Rena!" Gene reproached me.

"Yeah a game!" the little girl laughed how could someone like that do something like this?

"What are we playing?" I asked her.

"It's really easy, you see that?" she asked pointing to a basket in the corner I nodded my head. "We each ask each other questions to the other person and if they answer right you don't have to reach into the basket if you don't, well you reach!" okay that sounded simple enough.

"Are they yes and no questions?" I asked she nodded her head eagerly and I approached her sitting down in front of the basket never looking away from her. "Since I'm new how about you ask first," she nodded putting a finger to her chin.

"Am I ten years old?" she asked a smile on her face, well that sucked I looked at her closely.

"No," her smile faltered. "Am I right," she nodded her head.

"Okay, Am I sixteen?" she nodded her head. "You're right,"

"My, turn, was my daddy a banker?" oh shit, umm no?

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

"He fixed clocks and watches, stick your hand in!" she sang happily.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

_I do to Gene_

I took a deep breath and stuck my hand into the basket.

"All the way to the bottom!" I yelp as something pricked my hand I pulled out as soon as I touched the bottom, biting my lip as whatever it was scraped my hand on the way up. A needle was sticking out of my hand and I pulled it out looking at her smile.

"It's you're turn," she declared.

"I'm not playing this game anymore," I told her she frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's sick and dangerous," I said.

"But if you beat me I'll let you talk to mister," she said I sighed, I honestly pitted this girl, she didn't even know that this wasn't her home.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded.

"Looking at you like what?" I asked her.

"The same way that the ladies that worked for daddy did, why?" she demanded her hands forming fists, I stood tense.

"I'm not trying to offend you," I told her she glared at me.

"You think I'm sad because mommy died and daddy doesn't spend time with me, it's that isn't it?" she yelled at me the lights in the room flickering.

"That's it isn't it?" I asked it all suddenly fell into place. "You are sad aren't you, that's all you want isn't it, for you dad to play a game with you?" she glared at me but her eyes deceived her they were letting tears loose.

"I don't care!" I slowly approached her letting the river spirit's purification power flow through me.

"It's not a bad thing wanting your daddy to play with you," I told her she struggled trying to remain angry. "It's okay to be sad if your mommy left, what's not okay is hurting other people because they can't help you,"

"I didn't mean to, but no one would play with me otherwise," she explained through her tears.

"I know that this may not be what you want to hear but if you leave this place you'll go to a place where people will play games with you, as long as they're not games like these," I said pointing to the basket.

"Really, will," she stopped looking down. "Will daddy be there?" I felt my throat close, usually I would say yes but for some reason I didn't want to lie to this little girl, she reminded me of myself.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I'll make a promise,"

"What's that?" she asked.

"If your daddy isn't there I'll get to you eventually and then I'll play all the games you want, I'll be your older sister, did you have one?" I asked her she shook her head. "It's a lot of fun,"

"Really?" I nodded.

"Really," she flung herself into my arms.

"Thank you so much, you've been the kindest person to me ever, see you again, big sister," she said smiling through her tears as she slowly vanished. I looked at the empty space for a while.

"Did you see everything?" I asked Gene he nodded his head.

"She died in an accident when she was nine, her mom died when she was five, and her dad gave her that watch as a gift that's why her soul was stuck to it," he explained in a hushed voice, I sighed and looked over at Joshiro-san who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's me I'm Lin Syaoran's twin sister,"

"God I'm so sorry,"

Naru's P.O.V

I wanted to destroy that damn door, I looked at the clock it was four in the morning, who the hell could that be?

"Go away," Takigawa growled I rolled my eyes but the one to open the door was John.

"Mai-san is something wrong?" he asked.

"Rena," I jumped out of my bed. "She's with Joshiro-san,"

We didn't wait for anything else we ran out the room and up the stairs towards the attic.

"Takigawa," I called.

"On it," he said already chanting I pushed the door opened and she was sitting on the floor holding a weeping Joshiro-san.

"Someone call a doctor, it's over," she whispered rubbing the older man's back.

"What's going on?" Lin demanded.

"Call the ambulance first," she said he didn't look that bad but he was breathing really shallow.

"Go get Matsuzaki-san," I told Mai she hesitated but nodded. I looked back at Rena she had helped Joshiro-san to the bed sitting by his side since the man refused to let go of his hand.

"What happened?" this time I asked her she looked up and shook her head.

"Not now," she replied the man was on his side tears streaming down his cheek. They were talking but so low that we couldn't hear them I frowned and we advanced.

"What's going on?" Ayako demanded as she was pushed through the door.

"Joshiro-san needs your help," Rena said standing and motioning to the man, the priestess approached him.

"Don't," he mumbled as Rena let go of his hand she smiled sadly.

"You'll be fine, everything will be fine, promise," she replied he settled down and the priestess began to examine him.

"Someone should go get Megumi-san," Rena suggested.

"Mai," I started.

"I'm on it," she called already out of the room.

The commotion had finally settled and we were in the base dressed and had just come back from breakfast.

"Start explaining," I told Rena she almost smirked.

"I woke up and got a little agitated so were my shiki, so I decided on going on a little walk, Joshiro-san was sitting on the stairs so I helped him back upstairs before I could leave the door closed, pretty much I had to take care of the spirit, nothing to bad," Rena said. "She was a nine year old girl, she died in an accident the watch was a gift from her father, that's why her spirit was attracted to it, you were right," she looked up at me. "The spirit was originally from England it moved with the watch,"

"So that's it you just were faced with it and that's that?" Bou-san asked.

"Isn't that how it usually works if a spirit attacks you, you defend yourself," Rena told him. "I didn't have the luxury of researching while trying not to get killed,"

"We'll perform a purification just in case," I said although I highly doubted it would be necessary.

"We'll get on that," Bou-san said I nodded.

"Hara-san you'll follow them and confirm that it's safe," she nodded.

They left the base, Lin was with Mai and Ayako so me and Rena were left alone I turned to her.

"I know what you're going to say, and yes it wasn't an exorcism it was purification, I can't perform exorcisms anymore," her voice dropped to a whisper it was the same for me, I couldn't use my powers without Gene and she couldn't reach her full potential without Syaoran.

"That's why you got hurt isn't it?" I asked her, she nodded. We'd noticed the scratches during breakfast, that had gone well. "It worked though, right?"

"Hey, what I can do, I do best," she reminded me I smiled, good old Rena.

"Do me a favor," I told her catching her eyes.

"What?"

"Next time we go on a case please stay out of trouble,"

"I'm shocked, Homes, aren't you the one who runs into danger head first?" she mocked me.

"Not when it puts my partners in trouble, Watson," I told her she rolled her eyes.

"Never stopped you before," she said.

"Well it's not before anymore is it?" I asked she looked at me for a long time.

"You're right it's not,"

_The next day_

Mai's P.O.V

"Okay so that's the plan, but how are we going to get the workaholics there?" I asked.

"No problem I'll get them there," Rena said, we'd gathered at the office to organize a Christmas party at Bou-san's house, we were all bringing some kind of food, and we'd decided against secret Santa if we wanted to keep it a secret from Lin and Naru.

"Alright, so the day after tomorrow we'll meet there at seven, deal?" we nodded in agreement everyone left after that probably going off to do last minute Christmas shopping. The office wasn't so lonely anymore, not since Rena and GD got here.

"You want tea?" I asked her she was on the floor playing with GD.

"Sure, we'd love some," she said smiling at me, it was good having friends, and the party was going to be fun. I frowned as I made the tea looking back into the kitchen, what was I suppose to get the Lin siblings, and Naru! I groaned why was life so hard?

**Author's Note: as you can see we wrapped the case up but not this story, next time we'll have the Christmas party, hilarious moments and oddly enough a very long chapter. So until next time.**

**Kazuki: I get to show up!**

**Rena: in two chapters.**

**Kazuki: Anyway Eclipse wants to know if she should end it with a preview or with Syaoran and what is happening to him.**

**I'll take suggestions if not I'll improvise.**

**Love Eclipse.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hooray! Christmas party, I love it! But sadly all good things must come to an end. (Sobs)**

**Rena: Now, now, it's only this story, besides the tale must go on! (Pats authoress on head).**

**Right there is still the sequel to work on (Wipe eyes, *I did mention that right?*).**

**Kazuki: anyway let's go on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Eleven

Rena's P.O.V

Glare, glare, glare.

"That list isn't going to get any shorter by glaring at it, Rena," Gene told me I was sitting cross-legged on the floor of my room while he sat on my bed. I had written a list of all the people I was getting gifts, the question was what to write next to it so I could go get it tomorrow. I know, last minute Christmas shopping is evil!

"I know Gene, but how about helping me instead of just sitting there," I responded he jumped down.

"Well, why don't you get Masako a scarf," he suggested.

"Are you serious?" I asked baffled.

"Well it doesn't say I don't like you but it does say that you're okay with her," I gave him a look, the old safe option of a scarf.

"A green scarf it is," I said writing it down.

"Yasu would probably like a book,"

"I'll inflict him with good literature like good old Shakespeare," I smiled writing down my all time favorite play, Hamlet.

"You can get me—I gave him a look.

"I'm not telling you what I'm getting you,"

"Why not?" he demanded, giving me his attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Because it's a secret, I can get Ayako scented candles, most likely roses, Bou-san I saw something from that Drift Store, John is getting a journal, and Mai," I stopped looking at the list again only one person was missing.

"What are you getting her?" Gene asked I frowned.

"I'll see," I told him. "But now it's time for bed," I gave the clock a look, it was pretty late.

"Roger," he jumped back onto the bed. I followed, yawning, my mind running through countless of possibilities, sleep, that's what I need.

I'd snuck away from Noll, Koujo, and I'd left Gene at the office with them, I was walking through the mall, I'd found everything so far except Mai's gift, I was extremely pleased with myself. Masako's scarf was a soft green material with spiral patterns, very pretty, Ayako's candle was tall and thick made out of real scented wax, it was a deep red with ferns carved into it, I'd gotten Bou-san a leather bracelet with a tiger on it, John's journal was brown with a tree coming out from a corner, and I'd scored Yasu's present for sale. He'd told me the other day he could read English so I bought it in English. Now that only left Noll, Koujo, Gene, and Mai. Pause walked back. I looked into the window of the store I'd just passed resting on display was a silver bracelet with three charms hanging off it, a wolf, a cat, and a little circle with, you better believe it, the Chinese word for thank you.

Okay one down three to go.

Mai's P.O.V

I smiled brightly, I'd finished everything I needed to, I'd even gotten Rena a present, well with Yasu's help, that day we'd gotten back from the case he surprised us with a camera. He'd even caught Lin-san and Naru in the picture all I did was buy a nice frame. I'd gotten Lin-san a music box, it was something I'd seen in a Drift Store, it was a simple wooden box and if you opened it a nice little tone came out, I didn't recognize it but it sound sweet. Naru had his standard black journal; I'm sure with how often he writes in that he'd need one weekly. I was so happy. I jumped a little when I heard something crash in the front of the office, I walked out of the kitchen.

"GD?" the cat was lying on the floor on his side he looked so sad. He looked back at me and went back to his position on the floor; I smiled a little and picked up the tray he'd knocked to the ground. He was so attached to Rena; I remember that when she'd left him alone with us in the room he'd gone insane. He'd run from one end of the room to the other. Now he was just lying there looking like someone had run him over. I petted him softly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rena will be back soon," I told him. "I got an idea how about I give you some cookies we still have some," he perked up a little and then went back to lying down, I sighed and voted for placing one in front of him. He sniffed it but he didn't eat, I raised an eyebrow. Wow, well that cat was really depressed.

"Why are you so attached kitty?" I asked him playing with his tail. He purred a little and looked up at me, he had pretty blue grey eyes; they looked familiar. "You have pretty eyes kitty," I had seen those eyes some where before I almost had it but he looked up at the door as it opened.

"Hey Mai," Rena called as she walked in throwing her coat on the racket. GD ran at her and she laughed picking him up.

"You missed me?" his answer was to lick her cheek.

"He's really attached to you," I commented getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, we haven't ever really been apart for long periods of time," Rena told me sitting down. "I'm pretty attached too,"

"I wish I had a pet but my building won't allow them," I complained.

"Well that sucks, they're great company," she said lifting GD up. "Aren't you?" he broke free and jumped onto the ground. "Wild cat,"

"I think he jut went for the cookie," I told her she raised an eyebrow.

"What is a cookie doing on the floor?" she asked me I smiled nervously.  
>"Well you see he looked really depressed so I tried giving him one but he wouldn't eat it, I guess now that you're back he suddenly got an appetite," I said she shook her head.<p>

"I have an insane cat," I nodded my head in agreement.

"You should probably take him to a shrink," I offered.

"I know, all the signs are there but I was so afraid," she said dramatically.

"Don't worry, you can get through this, for him," I told her gripping her shoulder and looking at GD.

"I hope you're right," we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Maybe we should visit the shrink, we're the ones making fun of a cat," I told her she scoffed.

"You started it, if you'd like I can drive you to one," she said with big eyes I gave her a playful glare.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me," I warned.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try," my eyebrow twitched.

"You don't think I can do it do you?" I demanded she smiled.

"I never said that,"

"But you meant that," I said. "Am I going to have to call you Nara?" she looked at me for a long time.

"I cannot believe that you just suggested that I and Noll are on the same level," she said well maybe not. "I am clearly superior,"

"Don't lie to yourself Watson," I looked at Naru's office door.

"And you need to find a new hobby besides spying, Homes!" Rena responded kneeling on the couch.

"Watson, Homes?" I asked she looked over at me.

"It's a really complicated story," she said. "Really complicated,"

"I've got time," I told her.

"Mai tea!"

"Not anymore," Rena said happily sitting back down on the couch I gave her a look as I walked backwards to the kitchen.

God we were going to have watch where we were stepping if we wanted to survive the duo of Homes and Watson. May the gods have mercy on us.

NEXT DAY

Naru's P.O.V

We were driving back to the apartment for the day.

"Damn it," I looked back at Rena she had just slammed her fist on the seat.

"Don't hurt the car, what happened?" I asked her.

"Bou-san took something that I need from the office and I forgot to ask for it back," she complained.

"What was it?" Lin asked her looking back at her.

"Something really, really, important, isn't his house near by, can we please, please stop by and get it?" she begged me and Lin shared a look.

"I guess we could," I said my suspicion that something was wrong growing.

"Thank you!" she said brightly Lin turned and we headed in the opposite direction. She lightly kicked her legs happily and I decided it leave it alone for now.

We eventually pulled into the driveway and she hopped out we followed closely behind as she walked towards the front door. Rena knocked on the door and we waited until Takigawa opened the door.

"Rena, Naru, Lin, what a surprise," he said I caught the glint in his eye.

"We just stopped by to get my stuff," she said.

"Well then come in," Takigawa told us ushering us inside his house. "It's in the living room,"

"Thank you," Rena said cheerfully she grabbed my hand and dragged me further in.

"Rena," I started but stopped when we walked into Takigawa's living room, everyone was sitting down a stupid grin on there faces, even Masako was perched on the couch, I looked around taking in the decorations, and the Christmas tree in the corner of the room surrounded by piles of gifts.

"No," I said everyone smiles fell.

"What is it Naru?" Rena asked.

"We are not staying," I told her.

"Okay, just let Bou-san get my things," she told me I raised and eyebrow, I won that easily.

"Sure thing Rena, in a bit," lord have mercy I did not win that, so that was the plan, we were going to stay here until Takigawa decided to get her 'things'. This was just great.

Lin's P.O.V

It had been three hours since we'd gotten here and we were no sooner to leaving then when we got here. I'd opted to lean against the window while Rena calmed Noll down across the room; everyone else was sitting and enjoying themselves.

"Gomen, Lin-san," I looked down at Mai, when had she gotten there?

"I imagine this was planned right after we got back from the case?" I asked she nodded her head.

"We just thought that it would be a good idea to get you guys to relax a little," she explained. "You should at least try to enjoy yourself," I looked at her. Nope I could see no hint of evil intentions in her eyes, how wrong was I though.

"Pray tell, then, how do you suggest I do that?" I asked her she smiled like a kid on Christmas morning although that wasn't far off the mark.

"He said yes," Mai said to everyone else.

"What?" I demanded but it was too late I was dragged to the couch and sat down followed by Noll who apparently also been fooled by Rena. Everyone else had sat around us the table had shot glasses enough for us, my suspicion grew.

"What is going on?" Noll demanded Rena had his hand pinned to the seat so he wouldn't get up and I was surrounded so I couldn't get up.

"This game is real simple, we each say something that we've never done or had, then whoever has done that takes a drink," Yasuhara explained a grin on his face.

"Drink what?" I asked glaring at the collage student.

"Since we have minors I am afraid that it will be Coke," Takigawa said filling the glasses up, "We'll go in order from youngest to oldest, Masako you go first,"

"I have never cooked a meal," she finally said, expected. We all drank our shot and Takigawa refilled them.

"Okay, Rena," she thought for a moment.

"I have never owned a car," she said a smile on her face. We all took a drink again excepted for her and Mai.

"My turn," Mai said happily she put a finger to her chin cutely. "I have never had siblings," again we all took a drink.

"Well, I have never failed an assignment," Yasuhara said. Noll and Yasu were freed.

"Naru it's your turn," Ayako said smiling.

"I'll pass," he said

"What you can't pass," Mai told him.

"I sign your paycheck, I have every right to pass," no one disputed him after that.

"I have never killed a plant," well shoot, we all took a drink.

"Okay, I have never read a full book," Bou-san said proudly.

"That's not something to be proud of!" Rena told him he smiled.

"I've read, but I've never read every page in a book," he explained.

"I can't believe you," Mai said.

"That explains a lot," Ayako told him.

"Oh and what does that mean?" he demanded.

"Now, now, let's all just take a drink and leave Bou-san be," Yasu said he was clearly shocked we drank again. Everyone turned to look at me and it took me a few seconds to realize why, it was my turn.

"No,"

"Come on Lin-san don't be a poor sport," Takigawa said I gave him a look and shook my head.

"We didn't make Naru go," Mai said quietly.

"I know but that's because he signs our paychecks," Ayako said.

"And I write in the amount," I said evenly.

"Okay Rena it's your turn!" They said happily, yes life was good.

We had gone through five bottles of coke and by now everyone was a hyper mess, even Rena but the others were too hyper to notice.

"We want desert!" Yasu said.

"Okay!" Rena jumped up from her seat and bounced over to the kitchen I shared a look with Noll.

"I suggest we sneak out while we can," I told him he nodded and were about to make our escape when Rena ran back into the living room.

"Noll come help me!" she sang and all but dragged him to the kitchen. Well that went well. After much fighting and yelling the food was gone and everyone was giving out gifts, shockingly enough Rena had done our Christmas shopping.

"Here you give this to Mai-chan!" Rena said and dashed back to Noll forcing him to give Takigawa his present, I sighed and gave Mai her present.

"Merry Christmas Mai," I told her handing her the gift, she looked shocked.

"Thank you Lin-san here you go," she said cheerfully. "Your sister's hyper isn't she?"

"And you aren't?" I asked playfully she smiled.

"Maybe just a little," she explained.

"Well then I should watch what I'm doing," I said she smiled.

"Yeah you should,"

It took all my power of persuasion and Noll's to convince Rena to walk out of Takigawa's house and to let them let her go. The drive to the house was silent since Rena crashed before we even reached the apartment; Naru had voted for sitting in the back and was holding Rena against his shoulder.

"We really need to remember not to give her sugar," he said looking at his various bite marks I chuckled.

"Well it wasn't that bad," I said.

"That's because she didn't knee you in between your legs!" he exclaimed this time I did laugh that had been hilarious, Noll had refused to say thank you when Mai had handed him his present so Rena did the 'appropriate' thing and kneed him. "It's not funny,"

"But you should know better by now," I told him he glared at me as I pulled over into the parking lot.

"Fine but you carry the things up," Noll said climbing out of the car and picking Rena up, I sighed and looked at the back of the car it was piled with presents that we had received that night. That lucky, never mind, he wasn't worth it, I followed after them. Well this was an interesting night.

Naru's P.O.V

I woke up a little irritated by the morning light but pulled myself out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Rena said she was cooking pancakes.

"Blueberry?" I asked.

"And chocolate chips," she told me I nodded and looked around.

"Where's Lin?" I asked serving myself water.

"Still sleeping, I think," she said.

"Shouldn't you be knocked out, until, oh I don't know, tomorrow?"

"No sweetie, sugar doesn't have the same effect on me as it used to," she told me I rolled my eyes.

"Sure didn't look like that yesterday," I told her she started laughing and I cringed at the memory.

"I'm sorry,"

"Why are you two up so early?" Lin asked walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, and it's not early it's the middle of the day," she commented.

"No way," I said looking at the clock but sure enough it read 12pm.

"Oh take it easy you two, it's Christmas," she reminded us.

"And that makes it better?" she nodded her head; after we'd eaten she forced us to sit down and open presents.

"Let's open Masako's first," she said I took the green wrapped present she handed me. Rena started dying from laughter when we looked at our scarf's she started crying.

"What is so funny?" Lin asked she calmed herself down.

"Nothing, it's nothing, John's next," blue wrapped present. I got a bookmark, Lin got a book, and Rena got a light brown journal with a tree coming out of the middle.

"Why do you get the better presents?" I asked her she smiled at me.

"Because they like me better, Yasu's up," golden present. We all got a book.

"You know what's funny?" she asked I looked up at her. "I also gave him a Hamlet in English," I smirked.

"That was convenient wasn't it?" she tossed a dark blue present at me.

"Who's this from?" Lin asked.

"Bou-san," figures I had some CD from band I didn't recognize, Rena smiled.

"What is it?" she showed me the bracelet she'd gotten it was a sliver chain with some sort of charm hanging off of it.

"Interesting, what's the charm?" Lin asked.

"For protection," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Next," I said she smiled at me and handed me a red one. "Ayako," she nodded. She gave me some sort of calming incent. Rena had gotten a thick yellow candle.

"Natural bee wax," she said turning it in her hand a pensive look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh it's just pretty weird," the cat said jumping onto the coffee table.

"What is?"

"Well,"

"Shut up Eugene," Rena snapped I whined a little but ignored it. "Here, it's from Mai," I unwrapped the purple present that had gotten me kneed yesterday. It was a black journal, how fitting, Lin had gotten a music box, interesting, but Rena was looking at her present her head down.

"Rena," she looked up at me an unreadable expression on her face.

"How about we pick this mess I have some last minute shopping to do," she said Lin and I shared a look, what had Mai given her?

Rena had left a few hours ago; I walked into the living room and spotted something that hadn't been there this morning on the coffee table. I picked up the picture frame it was a picture of all of us the day after the case and on the wooden picture frame there was one word, live.

**Author's Note: Well isn't that interesting? I don't know I just thought that word would be the most useful for Rena, Naru, Lin, and Gene, don't you think?**

**Rena: I can't believe that we practically gave each other the same things.**

**Kazuki: don't worry Rena I'll get you something even better!**

**Rena: But I thought this was the last chapter?**

**No, what gave you that idea? I was just crying because the next chapter is the last chapter. (Tears)**

**Rena: Oh**

**Last chance people, pick either we end it with Rena and Kazuki, and the theme of the next story, or we go and take a look at Syaoran and how his side of the story is (In other words we get to see Syaoran, kind of).**

**Anyway, it's what you want (Or if no one reviews: what I want).**

**So please review!**

**I Love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello ladies and gentelmen, my name is King Henry the IV of England.**

**Rena: (pokes Eclipse) Umm, your English presentation was two days ago, Eclipse.**

**Oh, yeah (blushes) sorry, but in class my English teacher made us do Oral Presentations, and we're reading King Henry the IV (Shakespeare) and in my group they appointed me as King Henry. It was pretty funny considering I'm a girl, but yeah, anyway, that's off topic. This is the last chapter for Promises and SPR (Insert tears here T_T)**

**Rena: but you're not just going to leave it hanging are you?**

**Kazuki: Of course not, Eclipse would never do that.**

**Right you are (big alarm starts ringing) what the hell?**

**Naru: what's up with the alarms?**

**(Pales) Holy baby Jesus, what are you doing here! (Covers current story).**

**Naru: What's that? Rena what are you doing here? (For the record this Naru only knows what that Naru knows [story Naru])**

**Rena: I'm just here with Eclipse (Moves to hide Kazuki)**

**Naru: What are you doing here? (Shoots Kazuki death glares)**

**Kazuki: (Cringe)**

**(Pushed anti-Naru button, steel wall apears) well now that, that red code is over onto the story! Don't worry there will be a sequel, it's called Attraction and will be up in a week or two, it all depends.**

**Rena and Kazuki: Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

Chapter Twelve

Rena's P.O.V

I walked towards the café that Kazuki had mentioned and when I rounded the corner I spotted him sitting down at a table nervously pulling apart a napkin.

"Hey," I called as I entered the café and walked towards the back table.

"Good to see you too," he told me I smirked and sat down across from him.

"Well did you order anything yet?" I asked looking over my menu.

"No I just got here," he told me I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"I haven't really been here before but judging from the way that waitress is looking at you then I guess you have which means that I'll leave the decision up to you," I said he gave me a disbelieving look.

"Really which one?" he asked his eyes still on the menu.

"The one with blonde hair and grey eyes," I offered. "She's not Japanese is she?"

"Who, Kayla? No way, she's not into me, and no you're right she's an exchange student from America," Kazuki explained looking over at her; she had been glaring at me.

"Well believe what you like Kazuki-kun, dear, did you pick something because she'd coming over," I said he gave me a look.

"Hi, Kazuki, what are you having today what you always do?" Kayla asked giving her undivided attention to Kazuki.

"No, we'll each have a blueberry latte and a slice of cheesecake, sound good?" he asked me I smiled.

"Fantastic," he raised an eyebrow but I waved my hand at him.

"Alright then I'll be right back," she said leaving but not before shooting me another look.

"So I suppose that you didn't kill anyone?" he asked.

"Of course not! I'm not insane you know," I said in disbelief.

"Could have fooled me,"

"Hey I expect that kind of crap from Noll not you," I told him.

"Noll, I assume you're cousin?" he asked.

"Nope he's a family friend we've known each other since we were kids," I explained he nodded a pensive look on his face.

"What did you find out?"

"About Syaoran,"

"Yeah,"

"Joshiro-san was paid off to help, you're going to love this, your worst enemy kidnap my brother," I told him watching his expression change into a scowl. "But they had no reason to go after my brother. Which makes me think that someone else is involved?"

"In other words you noticed that they're too stupid to come up with something so elaborate," he commented, see what I mean these two gangs really hated each other.

"Well if that makes you feel better yes. Joshiro-san told me that he never directly spoke to anyone except their gang leader and only to inform then where the car was, he never imagined that something like this would happen until it was too late to do anything," I said. "His payment was given a little later then expected since they had to find it first," I showed him the pocket watch that Joshiro-san had told me to hang onto.

"This couldn't really be worth much," he said looking over the watch. "It doesn't even work,"

"Here you go Kazuki," Kayla said placing Kazuki's drink in front of him, he gave it to me as she went to get the rest of the stuff.

"It's not worth anything money wise, but more historically. That watch belonged to a girl who lived in England in the 1600's, it would be worth something if it still ticked," I told him taking a sip from my latte, not bad. Joshiro-san told me that it had ticked but I suppose when she left the watch also stopped working.

"That's a pretty old watch," he handed it back to me clearly frightened he might break it. I smiled and put it back in my purse, I frowned I just hoped that Gene wouldn't take it too hard that I left him.

"What is it?" he asked I looked up at him.

"It's nothing," I said smiling Kayla came over and placed Kazuki's drink and our cheesecake down.

"So Kazuki, how have you been?" she asked him.

"Fine Kayla, but I think you just got a new table," he pointed out she jumped a little. "Thanks umm, I'll see you later?" he nodded absent mindedly. I sighed as she walked away.

"That poor, poor girl, and you still don't get it?" I asked exasperated.

"What, she acts like that all the time," he told me I gave him a shocked look.

"Kazuki,"

"Yes,"

"You are hopeless," he frowned and threw a little paper ball at me. I looked at him for a while as he smirked. "You're lucky we're in a public area," he shrugged his shoulder.

"So what's the plan, Rena-sama?" he asked me I frowned.

"Rena," I told him. "And I guess we can find an excuse to go looking for them, but nothing too risky,"

"We nothing, I'll go and report back that was the point of hiring me right?" he asked I gave him a look and was about to retort when he waved a box in front of my face.

"What is this?" I asked catching the little silver box shaking it curiously.

"A contract," he wasn't looking at me so I took that as a sign to open the box. Cautiously I pulled away the wrapping paper and opened the little white box. Inside was a silver chain with a single angel wing hanging from it.

"Don't angel wings usually come in pairs?" I asked watching it sparkle in the light.

"They do, that's why it's a contact I'm promising to help you find your other half, the other angel wing, cheesy but now you have something to wave in my face when I slack off," he was looking out the window again, the angel wing took on a whole different meaning and I slipped it on, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He stared at me eye wide.

"Thank you, it's a wonderful gift," I told him he looked slightly flustered. "You know what Kazuki, the deals off, I won't blackmail you if you don't help me or if this gets out I won't go off and tell the main branch in England, it'll be your own word that gives me the assurance that you'll help me, and I trust you Kazuki, you have my word," he smiled.

"Well one less thing to worry about," he told me I returned the smile.

"Guess you're right,"

I opened the door to the apartment.

"Guys I'm home!" I called taking my shoes off, Gene ran up to me.

_Where the hell have you been young lady?_

_Outside Gene I told you didn't I?_

_No you did not_

_I'm sorry but guess what I brought you cheesecake!_

_Food!_

I smiled and placed the container on the table picking him up and placing him on the table.

"You've been out for a while," Noll said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh get off my back," I told him throwing his present at him, Gene was wearing his it was a cute tail ring, a thick silver colored one. He smirked and tossed me mine which I caught.

"Where's Lin's?" he asked.

"I gave it to him already," I told Noll; he'd gotten a new fancy pen set, the kind he liked. I opened yet another white box and took in the delicate ring resting at the bottom. It was silver band with golden heart stringed on it I slide it onto my middle finger a perfect fit.

"Thank you Noll," I told him smiling he had put his gift on as well it was a ring exactly like Gene's only that he also wore it on his middle finger.

"Well I did promise to get you one last Christmas," he told me I laughed that was true after he'd accidently spilled the cookie batter he'd promised to get me a ring as long as I didn't prevent him from having children.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked him waving one in front of his face.

"Is it in English?"

"I don't like Japanese that much," I said popping it into the DVD player.

"Then yes,"

"Lin you want to watch a movie," I called.

"You don't have to yell if I'm already here," he told me I stuck my tongue out at him and flopped down on the couch next to Noll as the movie began. Gene jumped onto my lap.

_We're not all here but its close enough_

I thought about it for a while.

_Close enough now there's an interesting thought._

I stumbled onto the balcony, I had the dream again only that it was different the room hadn't been as degraded as it had been, I wrapped my rob tighter around myself. I watched as a snowflake fell followed by many other. A white Christmas, it almost wasn't. I looked up taking my necklace in my hand.

"Don't worry Syaoran, I promise this is the last Christmas we'll spend apart, I promise,"

It wasn't a perfect life, it was far from it but Mai was right I had to start living it again.

Syaoran's P.O.V

My mind was sluggish he'd just been in here to put more of that sleeping medicine in me. How I hadn't died from an over does by now was beyond me. How long has it been now since I'd seen Rena? How long had it been since she thought I was dead, my beloved sister thought I was gone. My head fell to the side as I felt my mind starting to go blank. I locked eyes with my only shiki a wolf spirit. I was so out of it I could hardly control my breathing let alone control him to get myself out. That was just it. I didn't know why I was still alive. Why they insisted on torturing me, what had I ever done to them? And yet I was glad, so very glad that it was me and not Rena. Me and not Lin, me and not anyone else I cared about, and if it was for them I'd endure this for an eternity, if, I had to. I looked up towards my only source of light a fogged up window, I caught the sight of snow flakes. I vaguely remembered one of the people here saying it was Christmas, I wonder if it was true. A white Christmas. Something else to keep Rena happy. That's how I kept myself sane counting all the things that made my twin happy, all the things that made her smile, all the things that kept me from losing my mind.

Just one more day, just one more hour, and then we start counting again. At least I have you too keep me company I looked over at my shiki, and my dreams, dreams where I saw my sister, dreams were I'd recently began to see another girl.

I looked up as the door opened and a masked man entered with a needle, I watched as he injected it into the IV. Already? It couldn't have been that long, but I didn't have time to think about as I was suddenly pulled into darkness that seemed to stretch on forever, don't think about the dark think about the light, think about Rena.

How much longer could I hold up? How much longer until I lost my mind? How much longer until I lost hope? How much longer until promises turned to dust? How much longer.

**Author's Note: that's so sad, poor Syaoran!**

**Rena: and why are you telling me this! (Sitting in emo corner)**

**Gomen Rena!**

**Kazuki: well I have no control over them but yeah, the next story it's Attraction. Eclipse said that but I'm just making sure that it gets across.**

**Well just to give you readers a foundation for what's to come let me explain:**

**The next story will be more life based then a case, there will be a case. But that case will revolve around their daily lives. We'll see a lot more LinMai, promise! No, we won't find Syaoran in the next story but we'll come pretty damn close. And all this good fluffy stuff, Rena will be entering Mai's high school, yeah! And so on and so forth. I mean the last line of Rena's P.O.V should have hinted about that right? Anyway I plan to make good and on my plan at the beginning that i mentioned here and at the end of Moments. On and we'll be meeting a new person in the author notes, she's a good friend of mine, you'll have to read Attraction to find out who it is though (^-^). Until next time, enjoy life and don't fall off a tree! **

**Rena, Kazuki, and me: WE LOVE YOU**

**Gene: I do too!**

**Love Eclipse**


End file.
